Ascension of the Tyrant King
by Lu Bane Na
Summary: Parallel universes mean infinite variations, one of which is Voldemort having the worst week of his life as a Dark Lord. A string of good luck and a choice to not kill Harry 'yet' sets up a different path for the whole world. This is the story of Harry...future Vassal of the Once and Future King of Britain, Artoria Pendragon...with more than a few key differences. Touhou x as well.
1. Dark Summoning

This story has been on my mind for months and I've finally gotten around to posting a pilot chapter of it. I had to make a story with her the moment I laid eyes on her. This 'her' is so far, my favorite incarnation of Arturia Pendragon (aka Saber-chan).

The magnificent, womanly, buxom, and downright sexy (in an intimidating evil way) Lancer Artoria Alter!

Her alignment is listed as 'Lawful Evil', so I get the feeling that while she wasn't necessarily like Stalin or Castro, she was a 'True King' unlike Saber-chan in the sense that she led her people much like Iskandar or Gilgamesh would have; leading from the front when able, brutally putting down insurrectionists, establishing reasonably harsh laws to maintain the order of Britain, etc. Despite this, she also possesses some of her original mentality, such as love for her subjects and countrymen that may seem contradictory to her methods of ruling. It's something I'm familiar with, called 'tough love.' She establishes a rule with hardships to make the people stronger in the case she falls in battle.

Now, the reason I write this. Well, Magical Britain, as the fandom knows, has been in need of some serious restructuring and 'weed pulling'. Senator Armstrong's description of the United States is pretty apt for this metaphor. **"America is diseased. Rotten to the core. There's no saving it - We need to pull it out by the roots. Wipe the slate clean. Burn it DOWN!** "

As prideful and ruthlessly Just this Artoria Alter is, you can imagine how similar her thoughts will be when she discovers what has become of her country. Anyway, here are her stats, which are pretty powerful but different than almost every other Lancer I can think of besides Karna. Whereas most Lancers focus on agility, she has spades in endurance, strength, and mana.

Strength: A

Mana: A+

Endurance: A+

Luck: D

Agility: C

N. Phantasm: A++

Class Skills-

Magic Resistance: B

Personal Skills-

Mana Burst: A+

Blessings from the End of the World: A

Charisma: E

Riding: A

N. Phantasm-

Rhongomyniad: Anti-Fortress: A++/EX

And here's Saber-chan's stats for comparison.

Strength: B

Mana: A

Endurance: B

Luck: A+

Agility: B

N. Phantasm: A++

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: B

Personal Skills:

Charisma: B

Instinct: A

Mana Burst: A

N. Phantasm: Excalibur: A/A++

Anyway, by the time you've read this much, this chapter has been gathering dust for like half a year now. Jeez, talk about procrastination. Hopefully I can still crank out some good shit with this idea while I work on Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother. That story's pace has moved from fast/slow to slow/meticulous as I'm now working on integrating an important arc with this plot. I can't rush this part.

A wise man once said 'Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're gonna get.' That is perhaps one of the smartest things a human being has ever said. If you get the reference, then you also get the irony of that statement.

Universes away, a terrorist by the name of Voldemort was thinking the same thing as he looked upon the child spoken of in a prophecy who would one day kill him with the power he (Voldemort) knows not.

It had been a surprising twist of fate that in this universe, on this planet filled with a massive and deadly world society called the 'Moonlit World', the magical/supernatural and non-technological equivalent of the 'Shadow Web' of the internet, that he would not suffer the same indignity of having his Avada Kedavra spell rebounded into his face.

In this world, there are threats of individual and monstrous persuasions lurking about, possessing the power to wipe out any militarized force in the world should they just feel the desire to. Thankfully, through a series of checks and balances among this world's multiple societies, these threats are often kept in check. Scarily, these balances are usually these beings' superiors in both authority and destructive capability and if THEY ever decided to wipe out a city with millions of people then...well, there's not much the world could do to save that city save free the people of such a fate and nuke the ever-living hell out of it to hopefully kill the threat or just make the effort to go on a rampage seem like a waste of energy.

One of the most numerous of individuals within a couple of societies is colloquially referred to as 'Magi.' These people basically use 'magic' through science...like but not exactly like the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or To Aru Majutsu no Index universes. True Magic is an ultra rare type of gift that the number of people capable of it can be counted on one human hand with fingers to spare.

A trolling Dead Apostle (i.e. super vampire) that can give Yukari Yakumo a run for her money with his mischievous nature by trolling not just his own world, but parallel worlds as well, is just one example.

A time controlling, explosive happy redhead whose mastery of time allows her to overlap innumerable amounts of copies of herself over her own body to tank damage to basically make her indestructible (think the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Relinquish, but using alternate selves instead of other monsters) is another...and can also be considered her own omniversal selves' most hated bitch now that you think about it.

These two are the biggest hitters of the Magi and they're just as crazy to boot. And the Magi societies are really underpowered compared to the more natural and monstrous enemies such as the Dead Apostle Ancestor group. That's basically a group of the top supernatural beings (the trolling vampire being one of them) that make the vampires of Twilight look like bedazzled puppies, and make the Nazi vampires of the Hellsing world look like Twilight vampires.

It's anybody's wonder how the weakest but most numerous of the human magic societies, headed by the ICW (International Confederation of Wizards), is even still alive. Well, while their magics are not nearly as destructive or specialized, they are more versatile with some of the greatest achievements being able to say 'fuuuurrrk youuuu' to the laws of space by creating open-spaced pocket realities, such as entire alleys of buildings between the alleys of mundane buildings in the non-magical world.

Loosely banded together, the numerous magical societies of 'wizards' and 'witches' around the world generally try to avoid interacting with the Magi and the psycho Church agents that'd put the Mexican Inquisition to shame in regards to heretics and witchcraft if they're allowed.

Though, throughout history, there have been conflicts in this magical world, mainly between the wizard kind's most opposite groups. These leaders of violence, so called 'dark lords', have been a thorn in many people's sides for a long time.

Gellert Grindelwald allied with Adolf Hitler to start World War II.

'Nuff said.

Now, not even forty years later, another dark lord by the name of Voldemort has been leading a 'pro-pure blood' rebellion against anybody who opposes him. Things were going great for him too. Using hit and run terror tactics he learned from many muggle conflicts in the Middle East, he had the British Wizarding world so wrapped up in fear that an accidental magic case from a young child would have many screaming in fear.

It was hilarious!

Unfortunately, such as with the last dark lord, he ran into a snag. Yes, the prophecy regarding his demise was bothersome and he fully intended to rectify the problem in just a moment if you'd wait for a bit more exposition.

See, he'd done an extraordinary job of spreading fear throughout Britain.

...too good of a job, he'd say in hindsight.

So much fear in such magical populations had an...unexpected drawback. Mainly, getting the attentions of some of those very powerful, supernatural entities mentioned earlier...those of the 'monstrous' kinds. Attracted to Diagon Alley, the being disguised in human form was the unfortunate victim of an intended raid by one of his Death Eater bands.

This being was unamused at the even more unfortunate Death Eaters and rapidly morphed to its true form before proceeding to tear into the terrorists. One escaped and returned to his master, but the fool led the beast straight to them. Seriously, who would have thought a Dead Apostle Ancestor was capable of using wizarding magic such as apparition!?

Unfortunately, that was only the start of his problems...for that day!

See, Voldemort was very stressed out by his cliff dive in luck. So, how would you go about dealing with a walking weapon of mass destruction in the form of a giant, pissed off Dead Apostle Ancestor? Well, obviously, you'd go to the Church who had freaks of their own specializing in this kind of monster slaying.

Well, that worked for all of about three minutes before one of their wards went off, detecting his nature (soul split from the Horcruxes he made) and mistook him for a Dead Apostle as well. It didn't help that normally fatal injuries were only brief inconveniences for him, as such solidifying his 'ungodly nature.'

Then the damn Dead Apostle Ancestor crashed through the ceiling and that's when a REAL party started. Through the use of tactical evasive maneuvers ( _he was NOT crawling on his hands and knees while soul-destroying spikes and flaming keyblades were flying over his head, dammit! And he was NOT squealing like an eleven year old girl seeing a troll for the first time!_ ), he was able to get out of there before apparating, swearing to NEVER go back to the Vatican without a god forsaken army of the damned in front of him.

Fast-forward to his getting cleaned up and deciding to go for a stroll when his servants let him know that Peter Pettigrew, friend of the Potters, wished to defect to his side, offering the location of the hidden Potters as insurance. With no DAA or blue haired Church lunatics after him and suddenly an answer to the troublesome Fidelius Charm coming to his doorstep, then you can understand Voldemort's happiness for his luck doing a 180 turn now.

A quick Crucio to torture the fat man on principle ( _comes with the Dark Lord business, etc._ ) and he had the Potter's location. A private word and already forgotten promise to one of his most loyal servants later, Voldemort had soon been blasting his way through the surprised Potters. As he killed the mother, he lifted his wand to cast the Killing Curse only to pause.

The past week has been a very excruciating week for him. In fact, the free time he had on his short walk earlier gave him much needed introspection and self-reflection...too hell with anybody who says those two terms mean the same thing. He was LORD VOLDEMORT!

Anyway, he realized that he was HILARIOUSLY outgunned for an established dark lord. Thinking back to how that Church Burial Agent took an Avada Kedavra to the face only to get back up a second later to start shooting him with spikes of Bible pages of all things caused him to silently rub a hand down his chest where the scars from ten burning holes use to be solidified the fact.

He needed a ringer! Someone who could fight on even grounds with those monsters. It just so happens that he knew of a spell but really thought it was a trap given to him by a shady vampire. Really, who would believe that it could summon a Hero of the past or future to be his 'Servant?' Yes, it was tempting, but to him, it was so tempting that he knew it was a lie because of that so he'd never gotten around to using it.

Now seemed like a really good opportunity. So, he'd took the child, apparated out, and gathered some henchmen to gather a relic one of his obscure rituals was able to locate for him and with aid from a mole in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, he was able to get the location of the most historically important site in all of magical and mundane Britain.

It took several weeks but with his resources, he was able to find the ruins of what once must have been Camelot. The magic was strong in this area as well and large deposits of iron under the ground naturally shielded the magical leylines under the castle's center, more specifically, where none other than King Arthur himself MUST have had his throne. It only made sense in Voldemort's egotistically mind.

So, after making a clean, level patch of stone transfigured from the ground, he spent an hour meticulously drawing the large magic circle with the blood of his hated foe, Harry Potter, using spells to replenish the blood and plugging his own ears to not hear the child's cries.

When he was finally done, with a little modification of his own designs that he made upon finishing the original diagram, and he and six other henchmen such as Beatrix were to help him fuel the ritual. He wanted his loyal servant powerful so it only made sense for he and six other powerful pure-blood wizards and witches to pour as much energy as they safely could into the summoning.

"Silver and iron to the origin

Gem and the archduke of contract to the cornerstone

The ancestor is my great servant Sweinorg ( _cuz like hell will Voldemort call someone named Sweinorg as his 'master'_ )

The alighted wind becomes a wall

The gates in the four directions close

The three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. ( _Seriously, 7 is more magically powerful then 5. I bet this was the trap that vampire had planned for me._ )

Let it be filled seven-fold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling.

I announce

Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword

Submit to the beckoning of your master ( _Couldn't find a holy grail, but what is more worthy of a Heroic Spirit's summoning then Lord Voldemort's beckoning?_ )

Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.

An oath shall be sworn here

I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven

I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell. ( _Now THIS is sounding like my kind of spell_.)

From the Seventh Heaven attended to by three great words of power

Come forth from the ring of restrain, protector of the holy balance!"

The chant ended and the ritual circle with the baby in the middle he intended to be the sacrifice if needed (fingers crossed!) erupted in a twister of magical energy, a vortex that swallowed the circle and baby all in one go. (YES!) The purple, black, and red mesh of colors each gave off an aura of malevolence that honestly made him prefer a dementor's. While a dementor's aura would chill your bones and suck away all sources of happiness from his memories, this one gave off the power of an apex predator that you had just kicked in the balls while it was sleeping and now it was looking down on you while you pissed yourself in your fiddle position.

That is when his luck went full circle starting from the cliff dive earlier in the week as it now did another 180 turn. A phantasmal hand attached to a skeleton arm reached from the tornado of power and grabbed the seven Death Eaters. A pain unlike any he had ever felt before consumed his entire nervous system. He couldn't hear over the pain in his body but if his face was anything like his loyal henchmen then he was pretty sure it was aLOT of pain.

His eyes closed, he couldn't pay the amount of attention needed to see he and his followers' bodies burning like paper, turning to blackened crisps of matter before that too was blown away, leaving just seven glowing orbs- their magical cores- within the hands' grasps. With a clench, they all crushed the orbs and absorbed it before retreating into the tornado.

And so went Lord Voldemort. Yes, his other Horcruxes remained, but with his body, magic, and soul absorbed, there was no spirit to remain on this plain. Think of the anchors as save points in a game. This soul fragment of his was his latest progress and with that gone, he'd have to start all the way back at save point six, losing all memory that he didn't save.

Minutes pass before the vortex of magic subsides and a magnificent and terrifying (for some, awesome for others) sight could be beheld. A massive black stallion with red eyes shining from beneath an armor half-helmet over its equine skull stood like a symbol of indomitable power, its snow white mane fluttering a little from the last bits of its summoning. A red quilt torn and tattered on the edges laid across its back underneath its armored saddle.

And atop that saddle sat a woman of beauty unparalleled in this day and age. She was without a doubt a woman with a full grown figure, her black, skin-tight, dragon scale suit underneath dragon-themed purple armored hip plates and shoulder pauldrons displayed an open area on her front, showcasing to the world her tightened six pack abs and the majority of the lower half of a prodigious, full and perky chest, the top and outer halves covered by the black dragon skin.

Underneath the shoulder pauldrons was a cape that hung over the back of the horse, black on the outside and crimson on the inside. Her face was womanly and beastly in a feral sense, like it could never be tamed. A small nose sat centered underneath a pair of gold eyes with black, slitted pupils and from within her shoulder-length blonde hair, blue horns the same color of her armor sprouted around her scalp like a crown of armored bone.

Within her right hand, she held a black horsemen's lance that was odd and terrifying in design as through its body in numerous angles were red spikes, like massive thorns the length of a man's forearm. It was a lance that could stab someone a dozen times with one thrust.

It was a magnificent abomination compared to the original Lance of Rhongomyniad that Voldemort had used as the catalyst to summon King Arthur in the Lancer class. The use of so much innocent blood, the intentional, insulting nature of the altered chant, and the malicious desires of the casters' hearts could only summon such a black knight, a King Arthur that looked more like a beastly tyrant in human skin.

And within her other hand was the intended sacrifice, the lone innocent in the whole room. Harry Potter sat still, body petrified by the magical power and the authoritative aura coming from this woman that got through even his baby tendencies. He could not dare to cry for fear of upsetting this woman.

The horse pawed the ground as its red eyes gazed around the empty room before turning to look back at its rider, eyes widening minutely at the sight of the baby in King Arthur's hand.

Once she had gotten her senses of the place, she finally gave a glance down at the babe in her arm. It was a little pudgy thing but nothing a more fitful dietary regiment couldn't fix, as well as plenty of tiny exercises to work those baby muscles. His green eyes seemed oddly familiar. A nostalgic feeling as she used to have green eyes like his.

She knew well enough of the nature of her summoners and the summoning. She was intended to be entirely loyal to her master but seeing as how his meddling altered the cost of her summoning to such an extent, he paid the price.

She could feel the combined might of those seven magical cores being fed to her own dragon's core, though the largest one also happened to feel like just a fragment. It would behoove her to find the others as her Right of Conquest, if one could look at their situation's unfolding as such a battle.

Still, she had PLENTY of mana and she was getting a boost from having a magically significant number of summoners as well as being summoned above Camelot. Had she kept Excalibur, then yes, her kingdom would have been sealed away, but in this timeline, she kept Rhongomyniad instead. As such, upon the death of her body, her kingdom was not sealed on her request.

Checking her stats, she was pleased with them all. Hell, due to the fortuitous nature of her summoning, her Luck went up a rank, though nothing could be done about her E-ranked Charisma. A bout of hindsight hits her for a moment before she shakes her head to clear it of regrets and doubts.

Returning her attention to the babe, she doesn't see any Command Seals as this wasn't done with aid from the Grail, thus she did not have those to worry about but she was summoned with the purpose of serving her master.

Since she absorbed the soul of her would-be master and his followers, that technically meant that she was now her own master.

A fanged grin spread across her face at this realization and several dozens of beings in this world felt a cold shudder down their spines.

"Rejoice, my friend!" she called to the horse. "We are bound only to ourselves, and no one else. What fortune that we shall have another chance of ruling Britannia...after removing whatever person now sitting upon my land as its ruler."

She faces Harry again. "I am the Once and Future King, Artoria Pendragon, babe. I sense much magic in you. With the right upbringing, you will have potential. You will have the honor of my tutorship and training to be my first vassal in this future world."

She does not expect any sort of applause but a happy babble would have been nice. Once again, she curses her E-rank Charisma. Perhaps, she should have eased up on the tried and true 'rule through strength' method and paid a little bit more attention to Merlin's teachings on non-violent diplomacy.

To be fair, she WAS going through one helluva puberty session at the time while her other Excalibur wielding counterpart was too young to experience such turmoil.

While she didn't get applause, her aura did cause Harry to give her something.

A noise like a stomach growling is heard from Harry and hunger is Artoria's first thought until she sniffs the air and smells the unmistakable scent of feces. The horse glares at the child for pooping his pants above it.

"Verily, we will need to find someone who can be your wet nurse. You look not the age of weaning and you would not find milk from my bosom, young one. Let us find what amounts to civilization in my country. I would like to see how it has progressed in my absence."

"You'd probably be disappointed, King of Britain."

She draws Rhongomyniad into a thrusting position as she faced her possible assailant. Walking from the corner of the former throne room, a middle aged man with white hair stepped into the light. He was dressed in a strange (to her) but finely tailored suit. He looked to be in her early forties but with his red eyes and undead aura, she knew him for what he was.

"What business do you have with the King, Dead Apostle? Your timing just after my summoning could not be more planned," she asked, eyes cautious, not knowing of what unique ability the being may possess.

The man gave a chuckle as he twirled a walking stick topped with a red jewel. "I am the architect of your apotheosis, Tyrant King of Britain. I gave those fools the spell needed to bring you forth, as well as your catalysts else they would have searched years for it. My name is Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg, Magician of the Second Magic, Vice-President of the Magi Association's Clock Tower branch, and ranked 4th of the Dead Apostle Ancestors. I am here to offer my services to see to it your second ascension becomes certain."

He gives a small bow at the end and waits for Artoria to answer as she thinks over the info dump.

"Such a powerful person wanting to serve someone else is very uncommon among your kind, Magician. Do you truly wish to swear fealty unto me? If this is a joke, it's of very poor taste."

He shook his head and hands in a placating gesture. "No, of course not, your highness. I am merely looking to stir up this hornets' nest of a world. Your return will hardly be subtle if your past is anything to go by."

She merely nodded in actual agreement.

"Plus, with my magic, I have viewed tens of thousands of parallel worlds and will thus be able to serve as a well of useful information. Seeing as you are not bound by Command Seals, and thus was not summon by the Grail, then I'd reckon you are in short supply of that resource. Also, I have many societal and political connections with very prominent and powerful individuals. I'm not like my many counterparts. I actually like getting my hands dirty, as the saying goes. I'm offering my full cooperation if only for the chance to see how you will change this world...my King."

King Artoria creases her brow in consternation but a sniff from her nose catches the scent of Harry's mess, causing her to wince and lose focus. Zelretch senses her issue and offers a show of his help. With a snap of his fingers and a use of magic has Harry's diaper changed and his bottom cleaned. Where the two things end up can only be guessed. *mental Zelretch laugh*

Seeing the usefulness of the man, Artoria gets a great idea. Straightening up in her saddle, the horse following suit as it straightens up, she starts. "Very well, Magician. Do you swear your undying fealty unto my authority until such a time as I release you of your vows, and to serve me faithfully and truthfully until such a time has come about?"

He gives a gentlemanly bow. "I, Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg, do hereby swear on my name, title and honor that I will serve you as a loyal subject faithfully and truthfully until such a time as you deem fit to release me of said vows."

She nods, happy at how her luck is surely turning around now. "Very well, as such, I hereby anoint you, Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg, Chamberlain of Camelot in my absence. My castle will need laborers to rebuild its glory so I will leave that in your capable hands. Use whatever means necessary as long as they do not contradict your vows to me. Your first order of business though will be to find someone appropriate to help me raise my future vassal."

As she continued on, Zelretch could barely keep his mouth from dropping as with all of his services, she makes him the _head butler_ of Camelot. Here he thought he'd get to do something more fun.

'Hmmm...' Looking around at Camelot, Zelretch realizes he's gonna need some help. 'Looks like I have to call in a few favors from Remilia Scarlet to borrow Sakuya-chan. This place will take months to repair if I did it myself. Also, I'm sure Flandre-chan would love the new playmate. Kukukukukuuuu, let's hope Yukari hasn't noticed my little tunnel through the Hakurei Barrier.'

He gives a bow to dismiss himself and disappears into the Kaleidoscope, leaving with Artoria a couple of translated books on baby maintenance for dummies.

Author's Note: As you can see, this is NOT your typical HP/Type-Moon crossover. Harry will actually be serving Artoria, not the other way around. Also, a healthy, young Zelretch instead of the old, near-crippled but still OPed Zelretch we're use to. This one did not have to injure himself by fighting off Crimson Moon, so he's still in his prime. Crimson Moon did not try to drop a reflection of the moon on Earth but instead has something else planned. As such, try to imagine with the Butterfly Effect how this world is sooo different then canon.

As I said at the top, this is a pilot chapter. If I or someone else wants to continue this, then just ask and I'll give you the rundown of how shit's suppose to work in this crazy world.

Lancer Artoria Alter's summoned stats.

Strength: A+

Mana: A+++

Endurance: A++

Luck: C

Agility: C++

N. Phantasm: A+++

 **Class Skills-**

Magic Resistance: B

 **Personal Skills-**

Mana Burst: A+

Blessings from the End of the World: A

Charisma: E

Riding: A

 **N. Phantasm-**

Rhongomyniad: Anti-Fortress: EX

 **Unique variables:**

Increased Mana supply, capable of Wizardry magics, capable of absorbing remaining Horcruxes.

Due to summoning glyph made from Harry's blood, she has enough of his magic to be able to claim magical guardianship of him.

Due to being summoned within Camelot, her stats within the castle gets buffed one rank.


	2. First Day

So, finally got started on this story. Was a bit disappointed no one wanted to adopt it but I was able to convince myself it was simply because they wanted ME to write it. What can I say to that kind of faith?

A quick reply to the reviewers in order from oldest to newest.

Gawain-kun: I'll happily take your likes.

Guest: Well, considering Zelretch is taking an unprecedented role in this story, other fan-doms are going to be either mentioned or experienced. This Zelretch has kept his eyes and ears on his counter-parts and he has...gotten bored. He has gotten bored of just tossing the pebble into the water to watch the ripples. This Zelretch, younger, stronger, and more ambitious, is going to jump in the water himself and splash around like a drowning victim. You can expect him to use his Kaleidoscope magic to 'stack the deck' for his new faction. He doesn't want to enjoy the craziness caused by one person because that craziness usually lingers around that area. This Zelretch wants to stir up the entire world, even if he has to bring in people from other realities to spice it up a bit. Imagine the chaos if he made a deal with and brought over badass crazies like Dragon God Orsted from Mushoku Tensei, Azrael and Izanagi from Blazblue, Ramlethal Valentine from Guilty Gear, EMIYA Alter or Attila the Hun from Fate/Grand Order, a Tyranid Hive Tyrant or Norn Queen from Warhammer 40K, Aizen Sosuke or several of the destructive Espada like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra from Bleach, Megatron (G1), DIO Brando from JJBA, or Yiazmat from Final Fantasy XII?

It sounds crazy but this Zelretch WOULD do something like that if he felt it necessary. Last chapter was just the start of his ambitions. With whatever big clusterfuck he's wanting to cause with his schemes, he doesn't want to just watch from afar. He wants in on the action, and if he decides to throw things into the pot like Kishimoto threw in chakra powers into Naruto, then the world will just have to shelter the storm called Hurricane Zel.

An example from last chapter: Nobody apparently noticed Zelretch's position as Vice-Director of the Clock Tower. What the hell happened to Lorelei? We'll find out later.

Guest: It's gonna be a very tough road to get to that Heaven. This Harry will be serving Artoria and as such, even if they might develop feelings later on, a relationship between the King and her vassal would just be asking for a Lancelot/Guinevere II if it's not handled correctly.

hnh058513: Well, we already discussed this review in PM.

Lazymanjones96: I'm glad you are interested. Please stay interested.

FateBurn: Maybe, but like I told the second Guest, it was be a treacherous road.

god of all: I'm trying.

Colafusion: Nice ideas and some I've taken into consideration. Harry will be strong. He'll have to be just to survive. As for Artoria being a mother figure...about 70/30 there. As for your mention of her failure with Mordred...Who said she failed that in this timeline? trolololol

EmeraldGuardian7: It will be a few chapters summarizing (not too quickly) his years growing up, but that's after the couple of chapters it'll take to finish setting up all the characters that'll play significant roles for most of the first half...ish(?) of the story. Understand though that there WILL be a NEED of chapters entirely dedicated to developing Harry, Artoria, Zelretch, and their situation given Artoria's goal of reconquering Britain. Entire chapters will be needed to appropriately convey the effects of her actions.

James1996: Yes to the Hell.

Reginleif2004: Here's MOAR.

NakedFury: I might as well tell everyone here in the case they didn't get it either, but the seven times were the first time it was filled, plus the six 'Again'(s).

Jack vile Ripper: Oh, I'm gonna be _basking_ more of my glory onto you. It's gonna be on you like salt on an ocean.

Mangahero18: I've responded to your review in PM but I hope I wish I didn't have to explain the phrase to anyone here. Boxes of chocolate were sold back then that didn't reveal all of the different types of chocolate inside them. You didn't know if you were going to get a caramel filled one or one with almonds unless you bit into them. Life is pretty much the same way unless you're extremely sheltered.

faust79: This good?

I'd like to thank those who gave a review, and those who just felt comfortable adding this story to their Favs and/or Alerts. I was shocked by how many Fav'd this story in just a week. You people were thirsty AF for something like this. I blame Boobie Lancer Alter.

Also, I realize I made some errors concerning pronouns and spelling in the pilot chapter but I was too lazy to fix them. I'm sorry. Fetal, not Fiddle. I noticed. P.S. As I'm looking over this while my internet is down (left the tab up), I'm having second thoughts on how that word is spelled.

Well, on to the story.

* * *

When Zelretch returned to the ruined throne room of King Artoria, guest in tow, he was amused as the knightly king of Britain was holding a bare bottomed Harry Potter in one hand and one of the child caring books he left for her in the other. Really, his amusement came more from the serious face of utter concentration Artoria had while reading a few pieces on a specific page before glancing towards Harry's bottom for a few seconds before repeating the whole procedure.

The amused giggle from his aid was subtle as her grey eyes took in the scene, having been fed enough knowledge from Zelretch beforehand to know the ridiculousness of the sight. This woman was King 'Arthur', King of Knights over a thousand years ago, went to the 'Throne of Heroes' when she died and has now been summoned from said realm in an unorthodox manner at Zelretch's machinations.

Or it could have been she was still laughing about Remilia and herself all but forcing Zelretch into a fancy British butler suit with the same color scheme as the most overpowered loli-maid in existence.

Zelretch cleared his throat, prompting the king to look over at him, glancing at her for a few inscrutable moments.

"Ah, Chamberlain, I see you have returned with an aid." The Dead Apostle Ancestor (DAA) lamented the fact that she would not even call him by name already. "I suppose she will be adequate for the restoration of my castle? She seems a bit on the young side and this castle hasn't seen a broom in a few centuries. I also expected...more than one, really."

Zelretch started to sweat as the maid began to radiate a subtle killing intent at the mention of her...'young' looks. Hastily, he sought to defuse the bomb that could quite literally erase their timeline. "I assure you, my king, she is the most capable set of hands when it comes to cooking, cleaning, sewing, and assassinations. She'll have this castle looking better then ever before the days over with. May I introduce to you the help I've borrowed from a friend, Sakuya Izayoi."

Her face hiding her annoyance from the perceived insult already, the young woman gave a professional curtsy out of habit, her head bowed in respect as demanded of her station.

"With the blessing of my mistress, Remilia Scarlet, I've come with Zelretch-san to aid in the restoration and maintenance of the castle Camelot and its grounds."

The King observed the young girl who couldn't have been but a few years older then her own self when she had first pulled Caliburn from the stone to claim Kingship of Briton, but she came up to the king's nose. She held herself very well, as if she'd been a maid for royalty for decades. She was still iffy about her new Chamberlain's claims but to not give such a professional maid the chance to prove herself would be rife with folly. Hell, she gave Mordred the chance to prove worthy of succeeding her on the throne. Unfortunate after-effects aside, her bastard child had proven more capable then she'd originally expected.

Thinking about the past aside, she would give this maid the same amount of respect as she did Mordred.

"Very well, Sakuya. If my Chamberlain holds you in such high regard, I will await the completion of your initial tasks before judging you. Should you exceed my expectations, I would like to continue having you around, perhaps to even train him to be better adapted to his role in the castle grounds. Do you have any words?"

Zelretch felt a cold chill down his spine. Glancing at Sakuya's bowed face, he thought it was a twitch in the corner of her lips. A few moments later, ' _YES, another twitch!_ ' In just another moment, he saw a maniacal grin on her face while he could see the pupil of her eye looking over at him. ' _SH..II...IT...TTAH_!'

' _Come on, Sakuya-chan, you can't still be angry about that one prank! It was just indestructible green hair dye! Aoko-chan made it!_ '

When Sakuya looked up again, her face was impassive as 'always.' "If it is the King's desires, I shall have this castle once again fit to host such an esteemed person before the sun is set. My specializing in Magic is 'Temporal and Spacial Manipulation.' It makes the completion of my maid duties in a timely manner a guaranteed result. Shall I commence?"

Even her voice was young but her clarity and vocabulary were obviously much more advanced then a young girl her age back in Artoria's time was and the prospect of sleeping on a bed before the night comes was good to the ears. Artoria wasn't exactly an expert in magic but she could guess the rudimentary applications of such magic specializations.

"We have a contract then, Sakuya Izayoi. You will be the Head Chamberlain of Camelot and should you fulfill your boast before night is upon us, I would accept your services with open arms and afford you the authority to train your fellow Chamberlain until as such a time as he's fit for his duties in your eyes for the role I have him as."

Artoria wouldn't admit to wanting to eat the young girl when she graced her new employer with such a sweet, beautiful smile with her grey eyes positively shining like twin moons on a dark night. It was so radiant that neither paid attention to Zelretch who was literally chewing his fingernails to the roots.

The maid gave a flourish of her arms that brought up a large magic circle with the hands of a clock in the middle. Just like that, ten copies of the maid appeared before zipping off. Artoria just stood transfixed as slowly but surely, her throne room was being restored piece by piece by a seemingly invisible force.

"Do you require aid in caring for the child, your Majesty?" came a voice beside her, somehow completely bypassing her Instinct as a warrior. Head jerking to the side, she saw the maid standing at a bow waiting for her reply. Seeing as how the castle was already showing improvements, Artoria nodded.

"Yes, Head Chamberlain. I have never raised a child before. He is the center of my circumstances right now and as such, I pity him that I've not the experience or knowledge in rearing a child outside of basic survival needs. While I will be busy for the foreseeable future in other matters, it'd be a stain on my honor if I didn't provide him the best care I could."

Her face twisted in a grimace at the memory of her summoning. "Some warlocks were intending to use him as a sacrifice when summoning me should it be needed and I've no doubt his parents aren't in a good state of health. As such, it is indirectly the fault of my existence that he suffered in their attempts to summon me as a bound servant, no doubt to abuse my powers. I owe him a good childhood at the least."

The maid gave a nod and held her hands out for the child which Artoria acquiesced, handing Harry over to a set of much gentler hands. With another magic circle popping up upon the snap of Sakuya's fingers, the two vanished from Artoria's sight only for a moment before the maid returned with the child bathed, groomed and clothed in a diaper!

"The young lord is cleaned and groomed, your Majesty, though I do believe he will be hungry soon. Shall I prioritize the restoration of your personal chambers to give you privacy to feed him?"

' _What? Why would the maid assume such a thing?_ ' Noticing the questioning look, Sakuya's eyes subconsciously darted from the baby to Artoria's...larger then average chest. ' _Oh, I see the mistake_.'

"Contrary to your thoughts, I'm not the child's mother nor am I capable of nursing. That was another predicament I was trying to work around. Do you have any suggestions for feeding him?"

Sakuya's eyes widened at her mistake and bowed sincerely for the mistake on her part. "I apologize. Yes, it would be an easy solution to have Zelretch-san take me to the nearest market for baby formula."

"Baby...formula? I've not heard of this before? What does math have to do with putting a leaking tit in an infant's mouth?"

Sakuya would never ever forget that moment and she'd swear on her professionalism that she didn't crack an amused smirk at King Artoria's clueless-ness. ' _That's right, this king was summoned from the Middle Ages. They didn't have baby formula back then._ '

"Not math, per say. In the modern times now, it is a nutritional liquid blend of ingredients made to feed babies once mothers begin weaning them."

Ahh...that makes much more sense to the out-of-time King of Britain.

"Very well, if you can spare the manpower, have the Chamberlain vampire take you to the nearest market. I would have liked to go with you to see what my country has become like over the past 1,500 years but I would like to walk the grounds of Camelot as you put it back together. There are some places I would like restored to original form."

A couple of rooms came to mind that she would see repaired. Reasons for them were of the personal matter. The maid nodded in understanding and got Zelretch who was still standing around...doing nothing but crying. ' _Honestly, perhaps I should just give the job to Sakuya and have him fetch me catalysts so that I may summon my Knights of the Round. Although, perhaps I could have him do that AND be trained by Sakuya. The young maid certainly is proving her weight in mythril._ '

Another Sakuya clone was already in front of the king, taking its original's place.

"As you desire, your Majesty. My magic is very well suited for tasks such as that. During my employ under mistress Remilia, I had to repair her mansion _numerous_ times due to a pair of very destructive pests that would visit quite often. Had they not been so well in my mistress' grace, then the problems would not have repeated so often. As such, I have quite the experience. If you'd like, I have some ideas that you might find suitable for the castle if you'd like to hear?"

"I am interested, young maid. If you will explain these improvements while we walk." It was more a command rather then a question but to Artoria's approval, she'd no need to tell the maid.

As they walked from the throne room and down the ancient halls, it was a very heart tugging sight for Artoria to see the maid's claims as no boast, mesmerized as she was by time seemingly reversing as her beloved castle put itself back together. The stones that had crumbled from time and exposure to the natural elements rebuilt and stacked themselves in their proper places. Moments later, a roof was over their heads, no doubt the castle above them continuing to rebuild itself.

It was hard to stay focused enough to point out certain details for the maid to fix as they traveled. This magic was simply too impossible for the laws of her own world. Unseen to her eyes but barely noticeable to her senses, hundreds of Sakuya clones were dashing at near instant speeds either using magic to repair the castle or physically cleaning it with dust fans and brooms and rags. Merlin would have promised an abstinence of pantie thievery if he could learn this magic.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know the nature of your new employment. You seem quite eager despite having served your mistress."

Sakuya let a small smile slip on her face. "I am actually still employed with Mistress Remilia. My time magic allows me to make clones of myself, these being from different 'times.' That is the easiest way to explain it. I myself am using a time clone of a much sturdier nature to still serve my mistress. When Zelretch-san came, she was quite volatile but hearing of his situation, she struck a deal seeing as how she owed him a favor."

"You don't sound like you like him either, Sakuya. Is it fine if I call you that?"

Sakuya bowed her head. "It would be unprofessional if you did. If you desire for a less formal alternative, you may call me Izayoi-san." Artoria agreed, wanting to get along with the conversation. She didn't like too much formality between her and her knights, despite Gawain's refusal to refer to her as anything other then 'my King.'

"Very well, only if you would refer to me as whatever feels most comfortable when in private. Even if I'm the undisputed Past and Future King of Britain, retrospection has led me to valuing the few times I spent with my knights as friend rather than their king. With them gone, I would not like to suffer such loneliness again. You're rebuilding my beloved Camelot right before my eyes. I believe you're worthy of my genuine respect."

Seeing the agreement and how important it seemed to the female king, Sakuya nodded while filing away the psyche profile she was making of her co-employer and continued the walk as Artoria led the way up a flight of stairs that hadn't been there minutes ago.

"Very well...Artoria-san. As for my relationship with Zelretch-san, it could be much better. He was being his usual self- pranking alternate realities and such, and my mistress and her sister were two of his targets. I obviously took an exception to that and proceeded to turn him into a pin cushion with hundreds of knives. Unfortunately, the nature of his regeneration was unknown and caused my mistress no end of frustration when he kept recovering as if it didn't happen."

Artoria raised a brow in confusion. "As a Dead Apostle, his regeneration is that of reversing time. It's especially powerful during a full moon. I'd think a practitioner of such powerful time magic such as yourself would have realized that."

The maid gave a noticeable sigh. "I did end up realizing this but unfortunately, while I can speed up or slow down the time of an object, I can't stop someone else's time. I most likely could kill Zelretch, but it would be a slow process. Anyway, it seemed Zelretch-san and Mistress Remilia already shared some history and his visit was just him appeasing his boredom. Before I could kill him, he brought up a topic of personal issues with my master and she ordered me to treat him as a guest. Apparently, he was friends with her parents and saw himself as some kind of uncle to her and Flandre Scarlet, her sister."

"He sounds more like a stray that pops up wherever he isn't wanted," the king jested, getting a smirk from the normally stoic maid.

"Yes, that describes him perfectly. So, bereft of any authority to kill him on sight unless allowed, I could barely keep my decorum when suddenly given a chance to **train** him as a chamberlain." Sakuya stopped and curtsied with all the poise and grace of a maid who's done this a million times though there was a beautiful, soft smile on her enchanting features. "So, I must thank you for this opportunity to... **teach** my skills, King Artoria. I will be sure to **savor** each moment as I transform Zelretch into an exemplary butler that outperforms all but myself. I'll have that stray dog fit for royalty."

Artoria gave a critical look. "Was that a joke, Sakuya?" The smile disappeared from Sakuya's face she was back to being stoic as a marble statue.

"I'm not sure what you mean, your majesty, and jokes of those kind are now known as _puns_."

' _Was that a joke, though? How many years has it been for me since someone other than Merlin told me a joke?_ ' Instead of arguing, Artoria simply smiled and gestured Sakuya to follow. "It must have been my imagination then. Come, Izayoi-san, there is a room on this floor that I would oversee the reconstruction of."

* * *

Of all the places Zelretch could have taken them, he decided that London would be a decent place for shopping. It had the most amount of stores with greatest diversity and considering who he was, money wasn't a problem. Walking out of an alley, he led the way, jeweled cane tapping along the stone pavement of the city as Sakuya followed behind with the baby Harry in her arms, gently bouncing the child as he slept.

Such pristine yet old fashion people drew quite the attention for many Britons. It was like looking at a pair who traveled right out of time from the older days when Britain was quite famous for their style and mannerism. The elder man garnered some appreciative looks from older women along with the unavoidable snickers from the younger folk. Sakuya's attention was somewhat similar though more appreciative while some wondered what such a young woman was doing serving as a maid as she didn't look old enough to be out of school.

Sakuya wouldn't know why they'd assume she was that young. She was as tall as some of these women. Heck, she was as tall as Yakumo Yukari and no one ever thinks she's...Sakuya glances down at her small chest in realization. ' _That has to be why.'_

The young maid spared some attention to the massive city around her, not having seen anything like it before. The smell of the air was almost intolerable to her nose that was use to the cleanliness of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the surrounding forests but she fought down her disgust of the car fumes and bits of sanitary issues here and there and focused more on her senses of sight and hearing.

Never had she seen so many humans at one time. There were hundreds walking along the sides of the streets, all dressed in a variety of different clothing styles, some wearing skirts and other jeans, some wearing long-sleeved t-shirts while others wearing sleeveless tank tops. There were clean shaven people while others had beards or mustaches. Newspapers and foods were sold from stands on the sidewalks that she made sure to remember to pick up when she's done shopping, primarily the newspaper. Catching up on modern times would be helpful for the time displaced king of knights. Perhaps she should visit the local library and check out a dictionary, encyclopedia, thesaurus, an atlas map, and a few other things after they get Harry fed? She could use her magic to give the King plenty of time to go through all of the information without wasting weeks or months away in real time.

The first stop before any of that though was a store that supplied baby materials. She asked for the location and Zelretch was helpful to point it out, having temporarily put in the back of his mind the fact that chances were looking pretty damn good that he'd be whipped into tip-top shape as a butler by one of the biggest closet sadists he knew. It makes sense if you think about it. Sakuya has the ability to wipe out entire timelines or compress space and time, so if you have the imagination to think of all the ways she can easily kill a person, yet realize she prefers to stick you with more blades to the point you look like you're Emiya Shirou having stood in the middle of an angry Counter-Guardian EMIYA's Unlimited Blade Works, then you'll realize the equation doesn't add up without multiplying the sum by the sadism.

"Just around the corner here, Sakuya-chan," he responded, looking to take his mind off the thought of how much of Camelot is already rebuilt. While she can't actually fix things that are broken, she can instead replace them 'as they were'.

"This local store has all that we'll need for the next few years with clothing and tending to young Harry. There might even be some things I can get for sweet, little Flandre."

Sakuya gave him a very flat stare. "You're not thinking of sneaking diapers onto Flandre. She's much too old for them."

Zelretch raised a brow. "That didn't sound like a question."

"That's because it wasn't, Idiot," she said, which the vampire merely grumbled quietly at the cheek. ' _It's not like the child outgrew them_ ,' he thought.

Well, true to his word, Sakuya found all that she deemed necessary for caring for a young child. Diapers, baby formula, children's clothes that she felt he'd look presentable in, a few toys and puzzle blocks to help his mind grow, a stuff horse small enough for him to cuddle with, and a few books on child raising that included several studies and experiments on child physical and mental development.

Stepping of the store, Sakuya asked Zelretch to lead the way to the nearest library but he waved it off, pulling a stack of books from behind him like a magic trick. "No need. I already knew what you wanted to get, Sakuya-chan. 'Magic over Parallel Worlds' and what-not, remember?"

She gave the stack a look over, noticing the titles on the sides match up with what she was looking for, save for the newspaper on top of it all.

She just gathers enough gratitude to give him a small nod before walking off, ignoring her small smirk.

"Anything else then?" he asked. Sakuya browsed her mental list for a second before shaking in confirmation. "Then let's be off."

The two took a few steps into an alley where the vampire teleported them back to Camelot. Moments later, several people in old fashioned robes popped into view, having felt a strange sort of magic being used from their offices a minute ago. Judging by their frustrated groans, it seemed they'd been unintentionally given the slip numerous times today.

One of the men notices a box on the ground, the size dimensions being about six cubic feet. He would have ignored it had it not been for the obvious magical energy coming from it. He lets his group know and they slowly inch forward to investigate it.

These men happened to be Aurors, the police force of wizardkind in Magical Britain.

After casting a few spells on the box, they determined it wasn't cursed or hexed. One man opens it up and hops back in surprise, alarming his fellows. Inside the box...was a cute white rabbit with black eyes that seemed to be giving their best impression of the puppy eyes...no, no, something even worse than those. These were... _crying_ **_kitten_ **_eyes_. Like Puss'n Boots, times 20.

"Aww, it's just a bunny, guys!" said a woman, her heart already completely enraptured by the teary, wide eyes. She forgets any professional decorum and scoops the shy little thing up in her arms, hugging it to her chest and softly bouncing it.

So occupied in the adorable bunny, none of the Aurors noticed the alleyway's entrance was blocked by some kind of magical force, though unseen to the naked eyes.

None noticed the bunny's eyes turn blood red with black slitted pupils.

"It's so cuuuut-AAGGHHHh!" the woman screamed murder as the rabbit sunk its fangs into her throat, ripping an artery and causing bright blood to shoot everywhere.

"JESUS CHRIST!" the biggest Auror yelled, backpeddling frantically.

The Aurors flipped the fuck out and pulled their wands on the bunny as it, with a twist of its jaws, ripped the rest of the woman's head clean off. The alley was filled with the lights of numerous spells and curses, one man even losing his cool and casting the Avada Kedavra spell, its sickly green beam of death racing towards the evil bunny.

The rabbit pushed itself out of the way using the woman's headless body as a springboard. Frantic eyes tracked it through the air as it landed a few feet in front of the leader of the squad, a large black man who was only able to dodge due to his years of Auror training and instincts. He didn't get off easily though, sacrificing his left arm to the evil rabbit who tore it off with unreal ease.

His screams are ignored for the most part aside from inflaming the already hectic panic among his squad. One Auror screams for his mom, backing away yet trips over his own feet as the rabbit rushes him. With a leap over an incoming spell thrown in desperation, it latches onto the man's wand hand and tears into it with a voraciousness unrivaled in the non-magical animal kingdom. The hand is mauled as if set in a blender and the rabbit is quick to go for the man's face.

Auror Shacklebot, the large black man, could only look through teary eyes as his fellow wizard's legs spasmed as the demonic creature tore into his face, ripping the skin completely off while the man weakly screamed, looking like a man-sized Colossal Titan screaming in pain. A swift bite from the rabbit rips his throat out.

A bombarda spell from another wizard eviscerates the body of the dead wizard in hopes of killing the rabbit but it jumped into the air, riding the shockwave to land by the new attacker. He couldn't react quick enough before the beast tore out the back of his left knee. He barely caught himself with his arms before the rabbit ripped out the elbow of one as well. Landing on his wand holding arm, he could only scream in pain and terror as the rabbit went for his eyes.

Shacklebot was petrified in fear and going into deep shock. It was only because of this that his unintended fainting proved convincing enough for the Beast of Caerbannog to ignore while it feasted on the flesh of his team. He would have surely died had the rabbit not mysteriously vanish into a strange portal much like the ones used by Zelretch, as well as the magical barrier disappearing, allowing for another Auror team that had responded to the large use of magic in public space to see the fate of their allies.

Back in Camelot, having just arrived out of the portal, the vampire catches the rabbit in his arms and hands it to Sakuya who gives him an unimpressed look.

"What is that for?" she asked sternly, clearly not wanting to deal with a rabbit while holding the child.

Zelretch's grin is anything but not-scary. "Well, you see, I read a study about how children who grow up with a pet have an easier time making friends when they're older. He's about the age where something fluffy and cute would be perfect for him."

Sakuya gives the rabbit a cautious look, noting the unimaginably adorable kitten eyes staring into her heart. Even she could not resist such a stare. "At least he is a harmless pet. Does he eat a lot of food?"

Zelretch chuckles in amusement. MUCH _amusement_. "He's got one helluva appetite."

"Ah, Chamberlain! Izayoi-san! It's great to see you back already." King Artoria was looking quite happy at the moment as they now stood in Camelot as if it had never aged a day during its finest hours. Really, after rebuilding it, Sakuya had already taken to the task of cleaning, dusting, and refurnishing. Not only that, but he was pretty sure such a massive castle was beyond Briton's capabilities, which means Sakuya expanded the space-time reality of Camelot, making it much larger on the inside then its true physical dimensions would physically allow.

The castle really did look grand, more so with Sakuya's special touch. Torches lining the walls created light and a warm atmosphere for them, especially for the vulnerable Harry babe. Banners hung from the ceilings, suits of armor stood along the walls, large stone columns held up the mighty ceiling without strain, decorated in adornments such as trophies from battles and hunts. It all was spotless.

Behind Artoria were twenty time clones of Sakuya standing at attention behind the king of Britain.

"Izayoi-san, you most certainly have the job. As Head Chamberlain, I trust you to maintain the integrity of the castle's structure and modern hygiene standards, to help me take care of my future vassal Harry, and to train Zelretch to do his duties unless I have need of him. Will you accept?"

Zelretch's formerly good mood soured as the maid bowed in agreement. He really should have worded his vow differently. Merely a downside to his personality. He only really looked up information in parallel worlds when he felt necessary, such as not wasting time looking for books and just having them appear for Sakuya. He didn't want major spoilers though so he kept to himself in regards to some things; for the sake of surprises and interesting things, he told himself.

"By the way, your Majesty, Zelretch-san and I have gotten you books with vital, modern day information for your perusal. It would be most beneficial for you to update your knowledge on the status of the world and the terminology used by your subjects." Sakuya gestured to Zelretch who held out the books and newspapers with magic. "If you want, I can increase your area of time so that you may study these texts and finish within hours or minutes."

The king's yellow eyes gleamed in appreciation, her smile soft and warm. It took Zelretch by surprise how this Tyrant King of Briton could seem so...un-tyranny.

"I would appreciate that, Izayoi-san. The castle is completed. If you could spare some clones to tend to the grounds and train your apprentice, you can help me with my study."

Sakuya nodded, liking the direct method of command, much like her mistress Remilia. Plus, she had a certain vampire troll to torture.

A whisk of noise brought both women's attentions to the bunny in her arms, cuddling up to a sleeping Harry.

"Did you bring lunch as well?" Artoria asked, getting wide eyes from the bunny.

"No, your Majesty. Zelretch got it as a pet for Harry. Apparently, it helps them in the future with developing bonds easier. His words, not mine." The woman nodded after thinking it over a few moments. "If you're hungry, I can have a clone make something up?"

A small stomach growl from both Artoria and Harry settled the question. Artoria answered with no embarrassment. "Please do, Sakuya-san. Hunger is the enemy now."

The maid smiled, making a clone who arrived seconds later and bowed. "Your meal and tea is ready for you both in your private studies, your Majesty." As she disappeared, the original clone took her place. "If you will follow me, I'll make sure we're there in moments."

True to her word, by compressing the space and time of the castle for them, their walk took seconds instead of minutes. Opening the door and gesturing inside by the maid, Artoria walked in, followed by her new favorite woman to see a comfy sofa in front of a table that had a stack of books, a tea set with steam rising from the pot, and a stack of sandwiches (not that Artoria knew what they were).

* * *

 **Honestly, I'm gonna stop it here cuz I have no idea where to stop. I was tempted to stop when I revealed the Beast, then I was tempted when Zelretch said the bunny has a helluva appetite, but I just kept writing stuff. It's probably not a good chapter, but I was wanting to get it out and I've been really tired and playing Guilty Gear Xrd Rev 2 and I want to get really good at it but there is barely ANYONE in my own damn district to play against unless they're like thirty ranks higher than me. I've only had the game a few days but I feel like I've been making good progress. The Valentine sisters are definitely my Arc System Waifus.**

 **Next update will be for Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother. It's a few thousand words away from completion. Then I'll focus on the third chapter of this story.**


	3. The Reunion

**Author's Note: I had to edit the chapter to add this note. Guest: The 'Mexican Inquisition' is a reference to Hellsing Ultimate Abridged. It's a pretty popular thing. "I bring with me...the Mexican Inquisition." "Oh, I did not expect you." "No one ever does!"**

 **Audience, I apologize for that, but if people want to ask questions or make comments in the review box, they'd make a damn good start on getting responses if they actually had an account I could reply to.**

 **Edit: 11/12/17**

* * *

One wouldn't recognize the land Camelot sat on had they been here a week ago. Where once were ruins of a bygone era, now a mighty castle peerless in beauty sat towering over the grassy hills that spread out for miles and miles, interrupted every so often by groups of trees. Smaller buildings were speckled outside while most were inside the castle's comforting walls. It wasn't empty either. Whether it's from the stream running through the castle and stalls of crafts work lining the streets, all were manned. People were buying, selling, trading, and generally associating with each other in peace.

Just one thing anybody would notice about these people.

Wizards would decry it as an insult to Camelot.

Magi would sacrifice their family heirs to step foot inside the walls.

That's because the people filling Camelot weren't actually humans.

They were supernatural entities of all types, ranging from members of different clans of Fey and nature spirits to dwarves and elves. Upon the sudden resurrection of Camelot, the Fey and Faeries were the first to return from the Reverse Side of the World while those that had remained in the human world in secret had flocked to the place that had been blessed by them centuries over millennia ago.

Water spirits, nymphs, and nereids kept the river clean and lively, elves and druids blessed the land around them with their nature magic, dwarves populated and guarded the tunnels deep underground, branching out to mine while having earth spirits tend to the earth, and the spirits and creatures of the sky kept the air clean and clear of pollution and there was even rumor of a phantasmal creature, a Millennium-ranked dragon, whose sheer magical power kept the leylines flowing smoothly while powering the protective and hidden wards within and around Camelot.

It was like a big orphanage town for Gaia's long hidden children to return home to.

King Artoria had been ecstatic to see so many familiar beings again and publicly welcomed them within her walls, within her protection as long as they behaved themselves. Zelretch had been amazed as well and made sure to show and brag about it to certain Zelretch alternates who thought their Harry Potter or Highschool DxDxFate/Stay Night crossover interventions were so cool, he had his work cut out for him when one alternate showed how his Harry Potter crossover project resulted in his Harry becoming damn near omnipotent on the scale of Nyarlathotep, had like ten fully sentient personalities, like a dozen servants after his bone, and was building a gundam.

Zelretch was determined to not be outdone.

Sakuya was quite use to phantasmal creatures but these were startled by her, though it took a few of the older, wiser spirits to eliminate the suspicion of her being a human, and having her being the one who rebuilt Camelot helped a lot as well. She was quick to accept volunteers in the maintenance of Camelot's grounds and halls, easily and naturally whipping faeries into shape much like she'd done in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Cries of a baby came from a room where several muttered expletives leaked through the door and into the halls of Camelot. The baby's cries suddenly disappeared after a brief surge of magical energy flooded the space, causing the supernatural residents of the reborn Camelot to shy away from the land's king.

The Head Chamberlain ignored this as she made her way to the source. Opening the door, she was greeted to the amusing sight of her time clone supervising both Zelretch and King Artoria, both whose arms were moving rapidly as if they were playing the fastest game of Operation in history. Zelretch had a blow torch and a scalpel in his hands while Artoria had the rotating spear of Rhongomyniad in both, looking like she was rapidly drilling something at different places. The scene was accompanied by the stereotypical sounds of cartoon-ish mechanical shop work. All that it was missing was the large cloud of dust obstructing her view.

And what a view it was.

The object of their efforts was soon lifted up in Zelretch's hands, a petrified Harry Potter infant being held up like Simba.

Her clone ignored the dramatic presentation and inspected the work; putting a diaper on a baby.

Both adults looked on with shameless pride as if they'd just slayed a thousand dragons while their teacher's time clone's cynical gaze looked over their test. The diaper seemed to be correctly wrapped and the pins were in the right spots. With a wave of her finger, she silently ordered Zelretch to turn the baby around so she could check the backside. Doing so, he watched with baited breath as she patted the baby's bottom to make sure it was snug.

As she was about to praise the completion of the task's first half and begin the second half, Harry- still scared from the combined aura from Artoria and Zelretch to make him stop crying- couldn't hold his bowels and dropped a deuce in the diaper. The added weight caused the diaper to fall down his legs and on the ground. This was unfortunate as the second half of the task was to 'test' the hold of the diaper with a weight.

Even more unfortunately, as Zelretch's mouth opened in indignation and rage- the brand was 'Huggy', so he was obviously victim of false advertisement- the baby added a #1 to the #2 and peed right in his face, getting in his hair, eyes, and mouth.

Unsurprisingly, he dropped the baby to wipe his face with the hand speed of Jackie Chan but thankfully Sakuya was there to catch him. She faked the extra attention of looking over the child in 'worry' at his near fall so that Harry would continue peeing on the old vampire for a few more seconds, a subtle smirk on her glossy lips.

Artoria was torn between laughing a Zelretch and pulling her hair out at their hard work being fruitless. The original Sakuya who'd walked in couldn't help but ask a glaring question.

"Why were you using Rhongomyniad to secure a diaper to Harry, your Highness?" Really, using an A++/EX-ranked Noble Phantasm for such a thing would horrify any heroic spirit and magus.

The king was grimacing with frustration and honest confusion. "I don't understand why it didn't work. Rhongomyniad is the anchor of the world, stabilizing reality over the Reverse Side of the World. If it can hold the fabric of the world together, keeping reality from being overwritten by a restoration of the Age of Gods, why can't it hold a diaper to a baby?"

* **SLAP** * was the sound of Zelretch's hand meeting his face. Honestly, he'd been too busy with the welding torch to pay much attention to what Artoria was using.

"This must have been a cruel mystic code invented and spread across Britain by Morgana as one last insult. That'd be just like her. Or….perhaps it was Merlin. He was the one with Clairvoyance so he possibly knew I would one day return to rule Britain. Also, he was always raiding women's undergarments from their homes and as this diaper is such a thing...did Merlin become a child predator as well?" The king's voice devolved to mutterings unfit for sane minds.

Sakuya was silent in response. Let's check her mind.

' **Sakuya dot exe has stopped working**.'

Without any fanfare, the time clone escorted the comatose original out of the room and escorted her to her own chambers. The clone had reacted the same way and it was only when her brain restarted itself several minutes later to continue life support functions did she come to.

Zelretch lifted his hand off his face, mind raging between laughing hard enough to quite possibly killing himself and simply force feeding modern knowledge into the king's brain to save him the headache. This is quite the strange feeling for him. Anyway, what was Artoria saying now?

"Zelretch, remind me to banish all of these abominable contraptions when I reconquer my country."

He could only sigh at her naivety. "My King, I must tell you that these diapers exist all over the world and number in the tens of billions. Billions are used every year. It would be quite the undertaking and a gross misuse of resources, time, and energy. Why not just win the upcoming Holy Grail War and wish the damn things to oblivion?"

At the mention of the grail she'd looked for in her life, Artoria's head jerked so hard towards the vampire that there was a nasty cracking sound yet she looked undisturbed from it.

"What's this about a Holy Grail War again? You know where it is?"

The troll felt his senses tingling and quickly hatched a brilliant plan, a grin fit for Bruce the great white shark splitting his face.

"Unfortunately, it is not the one you quested for, my King, but it's a magical tournament styled as a battle royale. I helped three magical families- one being descendants of mine- to create the chalice where it would lay dormant over ley lines, drawing and storing magic over a sixty year period before activating. It would pick seven masters who had a great desire that it finds interesting and give them three command seals, like what you were expecting to find on yourself bound by when you'd been summoned. They would summon a servant each- using the chalice as a medium to summon a heroic spirit from the past, future, or even alternate realities. These servants would be split up into seven classes where they would be limited to the perks and skills of their respective class. These classes are Archer, Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker and Assassin. With your Rhongomyniad, you would be considered a Lancer, or had you kept Excalibur, you'd have been Saber...as well as a pretty, chest-envious little preteen."

* **cue shudder from Artoria who gripped her chest in comforting reassurance**.*

"Any questions so far?"

The woman rubbed her chin in thought and nodded. "Yes, why does it summon Servants?"

"It requires the 'souls' of the seven servants to achieve enough mana to punch a hole straight to the Root, granting a single wish to the winner. A secret none of the masters tell their servants is that instead of the final servant getting their wish, the master will use the Command Seals for their true purpose- forcing their servant to commit suicide so that the Grail will be ready to grant his/her wish."

A huge weight of magical aura fell on the occupants except for Harry who Artoria had enough control to spare the child from her anger.

"Any other questions?" he asked with a smirk. Slowly, she reined her temper in and took a breath.

"Yes. Why do there need to be servants or a war in the first place? If the Grail had the prana to summon servants who'd be needed to be reabsorbed to have the prana to creating a path to the Root, why not just make a wish upon the Grail's initial activation?"

He gave her a sarcastic clap. "Brilliant intuition, my King, but see, the founding families could not come to a decision on who gets to use the Grail first so they decided to make a competition out of it."

She nodded at something retarded. "How long has this cycle been going on?"

"Three times."

"Has there been any winners?"

"Nope."

She sighed in frustration. "Then these Magi families, including your descendants, are utter fools, Zelretch," she declared, addressing him by his actual name now to bring home the point. He was quite curious to hear her explanation.

"These three families wasted 180 years for nothing. Three families, three tournaments. They each would have already had their wish granted by now had they simply took turns. Yet, not only have none achieved their goals, but four others, most likely strangers outside of the families, are given the chance to take what the three founders of this war have been fighting for. They wasted almost two centuries butting heads like goats and invited enemies into their lands. That is why they are among the greatest fools I have ever heard of."

Her piece said, she waited for his reaction.

Zelretch was thoughtful for a moment more before chuckling which- in Zelretch fashion- evolved into full blown laughter. Wiping the tears out of his red eyes, he looked at the King of Knights with a new gaze, one filled with approval.

"I've been thinking the same damn thing for over two hundred years, King Artoria. Oh sure, the wars have been very interesting and entertaining to watch, after all, not many ever get to see legendary figures throughout different histories fight each other in no-holds barred matches. For ones like I, who don't really have time to worry about, it looks like children fighting with real swords and steeds that they don't know how to properly handle. It's always amusing and you can't really blame them for their stupidity."

"Then I believe it's about time someone showed them their errors." Zelretch had a grin, knowing where the king was going.

"Zelretch, when is the next Holy Grail War?"

"It's a little less than thirteen years from now in the city Fuyuki of the Far Eastern island country of Japan. How do you plan to win it?"

Artoria Pendragon actually smirked. "How else do you win a war in a foreign country? We will **invade**."

Zelretch paused. "Before or after you've re-conquered Britain and just ourselves or like...total invasion?"

"Preferably before the invasion. If I can win the Grail and wish away diapers, then I won't have to deal with them as King. And total invasion, of course. You can invade with a dozen men, but you can't occupy."

"You're not really gonna use a wish on something like that, are you? Also, I think you should think this through before you start World War III. Gaia might actually snap if you do and I don't think ORT would wait for Notes to start eradicating Humanity. Than we'd most likely be fighting off Counter-Guardians. "

Unfortunately, he went ignored. "Thanks to that archaic summoning, my stats are higher than they've ever been"- "except your luck and charisma"- 'Shut your mouth, Vampire! You know I'm sensitive about that! Anyway, before we do that, I need your aid to help me summon two important people first."

"Please don't ignore the issue, and why the rush?" he asked. The woman seemed to be rushing the plot for some reason.

"I'm finally alive again, Zelretch. I have people I want to see again." ' _And hold again_ ,' she thought to herself, butterflies in her stomach at the thought of the long awaited reunion.

She beckons him to follow her and he sighs, putting the important conversation on the back burner. They exit the room to head back to the throne room where the leylines converged. It would be the optimal spot to summon a heroic spirit and with Artoria's massive prana pool aided by the absorption of seven wizards and witches, she had more than enough to pull it off.

He wanted to ask who she meant but felt it be better to be surprised. It took a few moments to set up the circle. Zelretch spent the rest of an hour adding archaic and complex magical sigils and arrays meant to channel the mana of the leylines until it would flood at certain points. He seemed to be pulling all the stops for this one.

Faster than one expected, all was prepared. Sakuya stood by with Harry in hand, watching the process with interest. It'd be her first time seeing such magic. Judging by the sheer amount of magic radiating from this room, even she was colored impressed, and that's saying something coming from a maid who lives in a hidden world filled with youkai, goddesses, and an extremely violent shrine maiden with a penchant of pummeling everyone and their stuff if she doesn't like them, or hasn't done it yet.

When he was finally done, he gave Artoria the necessary cliff notes.

"Alright, so this modified summoning circle is very special and given that there's not a Grail supporting you, we can do away with the usual chant. In fact, if you have the desire and an image of who you want to summon, and your heart is in 100 percent agreement, you simply have to call them to you and pour your prana into the circle. We can take enough mana from the leylines for two summonings so make them count. It'd be atleast a year before you can summon another."

Artoria nodded and stood in front of the circle, her Rhongomyniad spinning, creating a twister of black power much like her own summoning had done. The two adults in the room recognized the act for what it was. As the circle was glowing and connecting to the Throne of Heroes, Artoria was flaring her power, showing her authority to her allies in the Throne to see, a call to all who had served her.

" **MY KNIGHTS! MY COURT!** " they heard over the windstorm.

" **YOUR KING RISES AGAIN TO ONCE MORE RULE BRITON!** "

" **I SHALL CALL UPON YOUR SOULS TO ANSWER MY SUMMONS TO UPHOLD YOUR SWORN OATHS!** ''

" **THOUGH ALL CAN NOT JOIN ME NOW, KNOW THAT WE WILL SOON BE REUNITED!** "

" **ANSWER MY CALL, FOLLOW MY POWER, AND JOIN ME IN THIS NEW AGE!** "

When her spear's activity died down, it was echoed by a swift surge of power that seemed like the disembodied voice of many men swearing to their king. Not cursing-swearing, but more like declarations. The channeling arrays around the circle begin doing their job, sending sudden floods of prana into the circle in seven pulses.

With a brilliant white light that blinded Sakuya for a moment, she activated her time magic to watch the happenings in slow motion to not miss a single detail.

Two figures, one in a dress and the other in white and red accented armor, exited from the portal, the obvious knight kneeling while the woman stood with a bowed head. As the light died down, Zelretch's grin widened at the surprise and couldn't help but chuckle at the years to follow. Little Harry couldn't help but quietly whine at his eyes hurting from the light show. He's learned not to cry out. It didn't help anybody.

The knight was the first to speak, their voice deep as it echoed from within a large, horned helmet.

"I have answered your call, my King."

The woman was next to voice her thoughts. She was fashioned in a beautiful, figure hugging dress that exposed much of her torso decorated with red markings and showing some of her top cleavage. The color theme was black with blue outlines. She had long blonde hair and wore a crown of large blue spikes that looked like sapphires. Hidden by a black, nearly transparent shawl that covered the top half of her face were ice blue eyes.

"That was an interesting performance, Artoria. I'm actually curious about the circumstances and the company you are keeping."

Artoria marched towards the kneeling knight and commanded him to rise. As the knight did so, the king pulled off the helmet to reveal a young woman with blonde hair and emerald green eyes- a face that was practically a clone of Artoria's as a young girl. She didn't give the befuddled knight time to question the sudden action, knowing that her child did not like taking the helmet off during official matters, and pulled the girl by the head to her body, hugging the knight with both arms in a loving embrace.

The young knight was only shoulder height compared to her 6'2'' king so this had the unintended (or not, huhuhu) effect of smashing her face into Artoria's chest, cutting off any chance of verbal reply as the knight struggled to escape the hold.

"I've missed you so much, my beloved Mordred," Artoria whispered softly.

The words got through as she let up on the pressure but Mordred didn't retreat. Instead, she returned the hug, not breaking the first affectionate contact with her father in oh so many years. So much had changed and happened during their time, history that was not textbook history and likely distorted by time and different points of views.

"You called us here for a sappy family reunion, Sister?" asked the other woman. Artoria snorted before reaching over and pulling a startled Morgana Le Fay into the hug, though it was obvious her hold on her sister was more sisterly in a horse-playing way as it was more like a headlock. "Let me go, you brute!"

"I've missed you as well, Morgana"

Zelretch was crying at the happy moment, blowing a snotty nose into a kaleidoscope vortex like it was a tissue; where it led to was anybody's guess. Sakuya approached closer now that the atmosphere was calmer and the ritual finished. It was quite the touching scene and she found herself wishing to superimpose Remilia and Flandre over the two adult sisters. It'd be a dream come true, knowing how distant the two acted.

"Now shut up and let me hug you and our daughter, Sister."

Sakuya sighed at the forgotten detail. _'Yeah, I'll prefer that dream to stay a **forgotten** dream._'

After a few minutes of heartfelt hugging and indignant struggling, Artoria finally broke it apart, a little salt solution in her eyes quickly disappearing. "Come, I'd like to introduce you to some important people.

She gestured to the vampire man, who bowed his head in greeting. "Greetings, I'm Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg, a 'Wizard Marshall' of the local Mage community, the Master of the 2nd True Magic, the 5th ranked Dead Apostle Ancestor, and the magician who's responsible for the circumstances leading to King Artoria's summoning."

Morgana broke in right there, a curious...gleam in her eyes as she looked over her sister. "Who happens to be your summoner then? Are you bound by anything?"

Mordred looked apocalyptic at the thought of her king being bound to someone else and she inevitably noticed the pretty chamberlain holding a young child. The thought of either of them two being her King's master crossed her mind for a split moment before she crossed them off the list. To her confusion, her king gestured towards the pair.

"Circumstances had a set of seven witches and wizards following vague instructions left by Zelretch..my Chamberlain acolyte towards Head Chamberlain Sakuya Izayoi here," she ignored the grumbling from the magician, "This wizard's ego was so large that he replaced critical parts of the chant with self-absorbed words concerning himself. Zelretch had made some changes to the runes before giving them to these despicable people. As such, when I was summoned in this time, the cost to improve many of my parameters was their very souls and magic."

She reached out and gave the little child an affectionate rub on the head. "Coincidentally, they had intended to sacrifice this infant here in the case one was needed. My honor remains intact due to the foolish wizard using the child's blood to draw the summoning circle, protecting him from any ill-effects else I fear my summoning would have devoured his magic and soul as well. The only reason this 'Voldemort'"-

''-he called himself 'Flee from Death'?" Morgana asked in amusement.

"-I only know a little of the Gaul's language since Sir Lancelot came from those regions," Artoria said, "Thus I didn't interpret it. Anyway, the reason he did this was simply to cause much pain to the child. For what reasons, I'm sure Zelretch might know and we can discuss those later. As such, in both thanks and apology, and given the strong magical feeling in him, I figured he'd be a future vassal under a joint tutelage. I can't really help him much in this modern world and Sakuya has been a God's send."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, your majesty," the troll said, puffing up with inflated pride.

Morgana stepped up to the child and held her hands out, assuring Sakuya he'd be safe. The maid relented and she watched as the witch ran her magic covered hands over the child for a few moments before stepping back though there was a gleam in her eyes again. Sakuya felt a certain chill in her back, one she quickly associated with a certain gap youkai.

"His magic ancestry is atleast seven centuries. He certainly has the pedigree." She laid an arm over Artoria's shoulders like an old pal. "How about I aid his magical tutelage? I haven't had a student in such a long time. We can help each other raise him. Mordred was always dreaming about having a sibling to teach. Think about it, Sister. At the least this time it won't have you waking up not remembering the night before."

A knife flew from the maid's hand in a blur even by heroic spirit's standards and nailed the vulgar witch right in the forehead, causing the infamous Morgan Le Fay to let out a very child-like cry of pain. Sakuya had made sure to not make it lethal.

"I will not tolerate vulgar words, comments, innuendos, inflections, similes, metaphors, physical gestures, magical gestures, mental gestures, acoustic gestures, visual gestures, insinuations and subliminal messages within range of any of the baby's magical and non-magical senses of perception." That was a command, not a demand.

Artoria and Mordred looked at the girl in astonishment before the knight said ''I accept only if the chamberlain promises to do that to the witch whenever she's around."

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of the chapter. Shorter than the rest but I felt that was a nice place to stop. Got inspired to write this chapter NOW and not two weeks later. As you can see, despite Artoria being very powerful, she is still flawed. She's like Iskandar, but worse since she's having to learn the modern stuff manually. Zelretch doesn't mind rocking the boat, but Artoria wouldn't know to stop before capsizing it. Even then, she'd probably say 'We need a bigger boat.'**

 **Mordred will be like teacher onee-sama, kinda like Aoko Aozaki with Shiki Tohno.**

 **Morgana will be the vulgar Orochimaru-esque Mother/Aunt that intends to play havoc with the local Mages Association and Wizarding population.**

 **Obviously, history is not what you all know it as. There's a reason that Camelot fell and I will enjoy holding that mystery over your heads for quite a while.**

 **Harry will obviously grow up with a deep-rooted caution around super-powered women the levels Shirou Emiya can only dream of.**

 **Oh, Zelretch will have some hijinks with Harry in this story the likes of which will have you standing up in front of your computer and giving me a standing ovation. I'm not saying you'll like it or not, but in regards to balls and tomfoolery, you won't be able to deny.**

 **Oh, hey, I finally found some information on Artoria Lancer's skill, Blessings from the End of the World. Apparently, only Artoria Lancer and Alter have this skill because it's unique to Rhongomyniad. Aside from Mana and Luck, all of their parameters get temporarily ranked up in battle.**

 **...holy shit. That would make this story's Artoria-**

 **Strength: A+(+)**

 **Mana: A+++**

 **Endurance: A+(+)**

 **Luck: C**

 **Agility: C+ (B)**

 **NP: EX**

 **Now, I don't know if it includes Class Skills and Personal Skills. I don't think I'll include them, else she'd have Magic Resistance: A, Riding: A+, Charisma: D, and Mana Burst: A++.**

 **She'd lol stomp any servant in one-on-one battle. Although, I think I'll change my mind just for Charisma. Seriously, how the hell did Lancer Alter get E ranked Charisma? All she did differently from Lancer is reject the Divine Spirit, staying as Artoria Pendragon and not becoming the Goddess Rhongomyniad. Hell, Lancer Alter is called the Storm King because she's the leader of the Wild Hunt. That has to take some Charisma. It's a flipping naval armada.**


	4. Zelretch's Motivation

**So...loooooooooooooOOOOOOOOONG overdue update. As I said in my other story, I have one excuse.**

 **I've been playing Chrono Trigger for the first time.**

 **To any old time gamers who were pretty avid in the 90's, you know exactly how this can serve as an excuse. How many times did you not complete your homework, faked sick for school or work, or pull all-nighters on the console when you first got this game? I believe all of you have.**

 **I've been playing alot when I get off work so not only do I have Sheryl Crowe's feet eyes but I've gained about ten pounds in the last two months and with the new year starting, I figure might as well cut a few hours back and try other previous obligations, like fanfiction and exercising.**

 **Anyway, the motivation for this story had taken a hit when I tried to get back into it after the hiatus and boy, it shows in this chapter. However, I tried to do something new for me. In order to set a series of clear objectives in my mind for this story to get the plot rolling, I went ahead and laid out the whole reason Zelretch started this mayhem of a timeline. Lack of content in it otherwise is simply because I could not bring myself to do something interesting.**

 **I had this idea in my head of having dwarves and elves argue with each other and some of the snooty nature spirits usually native to Japan getting called out on some of the human's twisted shit that comes out of their country (like yaoi, mpreg, etc.) much to their embarrassment, y'know, typical political shenanigans like I see when watching Canada's legal system at work.**

 **Anyway, on with this chapter.**

* * *

It was only later that afternoon that the formerly dead knights and witch finally reconvened in the throne room where King Artoria was hosting her first court session. Now, to the uninformed, this isn't a court session where one is standing trial but rather a time the King spends listening to his/her subjects. Matters are often a public matter for a few of reasons.

Firstly, the added pressure of stating your case or concerns to the King in front of the rest of the kingdom helped dissuade those who might be more comfortable lying behind closed doors and what not. It also served to 'air out' any complaints someone might have with another and the King would be able to hear everyone's opinion before making a ruling. Lastly, atleast in the context of being relevant at this point of time, this court session would help spread important news openly so it doesn't get mistranslated through gossip. An example would be a conversation the king would be having with her chamberlain acolyte.

The throne room was once again grand and comforting in its appearance with a steady fire blazing from the column torches. Many species of numerous make and size stood along the sides of the red carpet that led from the main room's large doors up to the foot of the king herself.

There were several murmured conversations between individuals in languages unspeakable in the human tongues and inaudible to the ears.

All became silent as the doors opened and in walked King Artoria, her armor same as before and resplendent and intimidating all at once. Her holy lance was held in her left hand and all the creatures knew on instinct if not through the informed that this weapon was more than a weapon but a symbol that Artoria stands as the last anchor between the Age of Gods and Age of Humanity. They knew this divine relic is currently, with little doubt, the most significant and powerful noble phantasm in the modern world, making the only one capable of wielding it as the most significant person in the world at the moment.

Her return from the dead had not gone unnoticed the whole world over. Supernatural beings both small and massive have stirred from long slumbers and great entities of magnificent and/or malign powers have peeked over from the Reverse Side of the World in curiosity. Zelretch had done more than bring back some mere copy of a heroic spirit. His machinations had resurrected her in her entirety. Over the past week, her powers have grown tremendously the longer she ruled from her throne in Camelot. Magic was returning in droves to the British Isles, even over in Ireland and the northern parts of France.

Seeing as nothing less more would suffice, he'd went and orchestrated using Artoria's massive power to bring back the true Mordred and Morgana Le Fay, a very powerful knight and one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived being half Fairy herself and a lady of the lake.

Flanking her were her two kin, Sir Mordred- the Knight of Passion, and Morgana Le Fay- the Fairy of Briton, though human history for some reason remembers them as the Knight of Betrayal and the Witch Queen, details that greatly irked the Pendragon trio.

Mordred was in full armor, head enclosed in her large, horned helmet and Morgana had her black veil over her face. For many of the supernatural, it was like they were relieving a scene from the past. Some even did their equivalent of shedding tears at the glorious sight of Artoria retaking her throne with the knight to her left and the fairy/human sorceress to her right, the lance of Rhongomyniad in the king's right hand held to the side pointing up at the ceiling.

Seeing that her father had everyone's attention and was settled down, Mordred banged the tip of her sword against the stone floor, the single clang resounding throughout the room.

" **Be seated. The King, Artoria Pendragon, Rightful Ruler of Camelot and the Once and Future King of Briton- now known as Great Britain- will hear claimants make any matters to the crown known to him after he hears the statements of one Kischur Zelretch Sweinorg, sworn loyal subject to the Crown, Chamberlain Acolyte, Wizard Marshall of the Magus Association, and 5th ranked Death Apostle Ancestor! Accompanying him will be the Honored Head Chamberlain of Camelot, Sakuya Izayoi, with the orphan ward and future vassal of the King, Harry Potter, heir of House Potter of the British Wizard community."**

Of course, for several who didn't know, the fact that the king had THE WIZARD MARSHALL of the Magus Association as a maid in training was baffling and downright unbelievable. He was not someone who'd just bow to a show of power considering he could draw on an infinite amount of energy from an infinite parallel dimensions to boost his own abilities up to a certain point where his body would give out.

However, by now, all present knew of the young lady who single handedly rebuilt Camelot, restoring the magic of the Medieval Age to the land. None really knew much about Harry Potter but if the king had made him a ward of the Crown, then there was definitely a story behind that.

With no fanfare, the DAA known far and wide to be more of a jester than a homicidal vampire like the rest of his kind were stepped through the door with the beautiful, silver haired woman following ahead of him carrying a young male human baby who was softly snoozing against her chest. There was a small bit of magic surrounding his head and many attuned to magic could tell it dampened noise levels.

When the two adults approached, they bowed at the knee in respect. Artoria gestured for them to rise and they did as she spoke out to the crowd.

"I will start the first court of Camelot off so that subject Zelretch may explain to us the situation we now find ourselves in and his intentions for orchestrating my resurrection before I explain my plans now that Camelot is returning to glory."

Artoria looked down at him, meeting his calm exterior. "Zelretch, I have learned that you are known far and wide for both your power and eccentric behavior, often times orchestrating events to happen simply because you want to be entertained. I will be frank. I was most displeased to hear of a being of such power having such a reputation, especially as he is the one to manipulate numerous people and events to bring me back to this world and swear allegiance to me. This evidence paints a confusing picture of your character. What say you about your actions involving the events surrounding mine and ward Potter's circumstances?"

Having a little dirt metaphorically tossed onto his image was nothing new to Zelretch. He leaned on his cane in a more relaxed manner, one that irked the knight beside Artoria and caused quite a few sighs from the more human like citizens in the throne room. This was the Zelretch they were more familiar with. The only difference being he didn't have his usual smirk on his face.

"King Artoria, in order to convey to you the sheer magnitude of my reasoning, I'm going to be frank as well. As you may be aware of now, my magic is the operation of Parallel Words. Anything that can happen or can not happen HAS happened in some universe out there and I can connect with myself across all of these timelines. This whole timeline for the past 300 years has been meticulously manipulate by yours truly so that I can move according to a very specific script made by my parallels.

Now, my reasoning. I've done all this because...in exactly 23 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 8 hours and 53 seconds, the world that we all love is going to end. Violently. An infinite number of parallels of myself whose worlds have run along the same path as this one but ahead of our timeline can confirm this when their own worlds were destroyed. I'm merely the next in an infinite line-up using what we've learned to try and avert Armageddon."

...

...

The silence was deafening as all present tried to digest his words and its meaning. To be honest, it was terrifying. None could speak up. Elves and spirits in their millennia of wisdom didn't know what to say. Mordred, who had been gritting her teeth at Zelretch's disrespectful disposition, almost choked on her saliva in surprise. Morgana and Artoria were stiff at the blunt comment given like a weather forecast. Hell, even Sakuya was silent in discontent. The way Zelretch had said that was too confident to be a ruse and it held a hint of weariness in it that made his form seemingly get superimposed by a much older version with wrinkles on the face.

"So, King of Knights," he began again, once again seemingly undisturbed by his doomsday prophecy, "ask away. I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

Magnificently, King Artoria recovered without having been gaping or anything. She couldn't dare appear afraid or weak. Much as they might not know it, everyone was looking at her for leadership, for hope.

The king was contemplating getting Excalibur back from the Lady of the Lake. She could definitely use the Charisma boost right about now.

"Do you know how it happens?"

The vampire sighed and glanced to the side, mainly pointedly looking at all of the nature spirits as if they were the culprits, making many shy from his accusing gaze. He looks back at the King who had been trying to decipher his pointed staring at particular subjects.

"Humanity finally does something that pisses Gaia off. She decides enough is enough and doesn't wait for the Aristotles of the other planets in our solar system to get here and wipe them out. Instead, she decides to take things into her own hands and awakens Tiamat, the Primordial Earth Mother Goddess who has changed from who Gaia remembered. She sees Humanity as an alien invasion that must be wiped out. Within a day, she creates an ocean of black, corrupting mud the size of the Indian Ocean. Anything and everything sentient that touches it gets corrupted, no matter how powerful they are, and are forced into a geass contract on a cellular level, gaining demonic anti-human personal skills and an anti-human authority like a diluted Primate Murder, and becoming a loyal child of Tiamat once more, all while the ocean of mud is spewing forth an endless tide of demons. She scours the Earth clean of all human life and corrupts all else within three days while all sentients corrupted by her mud return to her womb to be re-assimilated and born again in some form or another.

It's a complete re-genesis of all of the planet's life, your majesty. Humans, Vampires, Heroic Spirits, Counter-Guardians and even Gods fall under her primordial authority. Eventually, even Gaia herself will be overwritten by the instinctual rage of Tiamat."

All supernatural beings flinched at the mention of Tiamat. They all knew on an existential level who the mother of all life was and what her re-awakening meant for them. While the death of humans certainly sounded appealing, they all had grown a level of individualism over their long life and noway wanted to lose themselves to what might happen if they were slaughtered or became demons.

Still, a being that had supreme authority over even the Gods...how could you fight against something like her?

Artoria didn't know of Tiamat but Zelretch gave enough exposition for her to clearly understand that they were currently WAY out of a Primordial Goddess's league. Thoughts aside on when Zelretch would have came forth with this information on his own, she needed to prepare now more than ever.

"Is there any way for us to win?" she asked, sounding almost more like a question for anyone instead of just Zelretch.

"There are two valid plans but one is further ahead of our time then we have the luxury to afford in most cases while the other had been the main focus of study for the 338,923 Zelretchs before me until they were annihilated. If I fail in this timeline, it will be destroyed and I will take my knowledge to the other parallel Zelretchs before fading away as a weakness in the 2nd True Magic is that though the master can connect with their infinite other selves, should their original world be destroyed then they would as well."

"This world IS my original world," he punctuated with a slam of his cane's end on the carpet. "And I'll be damned a million times to a yaoi dimension before I fail like my parallels did. I've learned everything I could from the others and an infinite more are learning everything they can from me. This is my one and only chance."

The man showed a cold anger in his expressions that none had seen before and many in parallel worlds would say the same thing everyone was thinking: an angry Zelretch was scarier than a bored Zelretch.

He took a second to regain his calm mind before speaking again.

"As for the other way it is possible to get an advantage, well...we will need to unify the numerous most powerful supernatural factions on this planet to have a chance of having a chance. Harry Potter, raised as a mage knight under the tutelage of Camelot, has shown in other worlds to have the best chance as fate has a way of working to his long term advantage..to a reasonable extent. More will be explained on that later.

Basically, we need more firepower. A LOT. MORE. We need a trump card that doesn't follow Gaia's rules like we all have to do, something that isn't part of the original system, and Harry Potter possesses a unique aspect in his existence that gives him the greatest chance of succeeding out of all of us, even if that chance is around 0.01 percent. It's a million times higher than any of ours."

He looked the king in the eyes and only Morgana and several of the older beings finally understood Zelretch's meaning of trump card.

" **We need to get TYPEs ORT and MOON on our sides.** "


	5. History Catch-Up

" _ **We need to get TYPEs ORT and MOON on our side.** " - Zelretch to King Artoria._

* * *

 **Time to Tiamat's Awakening: 23 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, 58 minutes and 32 seconds**

An hour has passed since that court session ended. Word had spread pretty quickly to any who didn't attend the court that the end was nigh. After he gave what info he knew to satisfy the king's worries while promising to talk after the session in regards to his plans with _ORT_ and _MOON_ , he took his leave to the side while Artoria resolutely gave an ear and voice of reason to the rest of her subjects in the room one issue at a time. Since the kingdom of Avalon was still in its infancy stage of resurrection, there were plenty of issues regarding territories, complaints, etc., but not nearly as much as she was use to presiding over when her subjects were just humans. The spirits and supernatural species didn't do things terribly differently then what you'd imagine from human folklore but they could get quite destructive if handled incorrectly.

If there was one other thing aside from the knowing of the impending Apocalypse that she was thankful towards Zelretch's revelation for, it was that none of the following issues were within leagues of the complexity of Tiamat's return and all of the residing subjects and vassals knew that whatever issue they had shouldn't be drawn out and take up the king's time as that seemed to be the one thing they needed most of now that there was a doomsday clock ticking.

Literally. Zelretch put up a large ticking clock above EVERY door in the castle, much to the staff's stress and Modred's annoyance.

Bad enough, Artoria in her usual self thought it was a good idea so everyone wouldn't forget to work their most efficient in as timely a manner as possible else they forget their world is a powder keg with a burning fuse.

Mordred tried in vain to convince her father that such constant reminder would simply stress out everyone needlessly.

Zelretch had countered with 'Why is time management before the apocalypse a needless worry?' Trapped against such logic, Mordred conceded the issue though she would ask her _witch_ -of-a-mother to 'magic' her some earplugs in her helmet or something.

Another result of the court session is how all of the beings couldn't help but express curiosity about the human infant that Zelretch had declared as having the greatest chance of saving them all. Some did their information gathering and, being in Great Britain already, it didn't take long to lurk around the magical community of witches and wizards based mainly in London, England.

There was much celebration going on in the streets, stores and even homes due to the death of some guy named Voldemort and his inner circle of cronies. When he'd been consumed by the ritual, apparently the dark mark from all of his underlings had faded away and many took this as proof that he'd been vanquished somehow, and the sudden reports from the goblins concerning lines of succession to the families of his inner caste leaked to the public and everyone had known within days.

There was also a brief look-out for the missing heir of the 'Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter' before it was withdrawn days later. It didn't take the curious supernatural creatures long to put the pieces together that the Dead Apostle Ancestor was responsible how the supposed savior of the future of the world had been used by him to rid the world of a scourge, bring back a king blessed by the Fae, and acquire the child all in one fell swoop.

What was most curious was the new rumor spread by a 'Deputy Headmistress' of a magical school that from the Headmaster's own lips, the child Harry Potter had a miraculous case of accidental magic that overpowered an under-powered Killing Curse from an unguarded and underestimating Voldemort that caused a backlash to wipe the man and his henchmen out in one great explosion. He was even able to provide bodily remains as proof, as well as evidence enough to convict over a hundred pure-blooded wizards and witches of directly supporting Voldemort's war of terror. The final bit of news on that front was that the Headmaster has hidden Harry Potter away to protect him from any unknown supporters and sympathizers of Voldemort and his dead or captured followers while being trained up privately until he can handle himself in duels. It was quite a remarkable story for the magic users and they gobbled it all up like high-school gossip. It was also quite surprising how close the story was to the truth if you just switched a few words out for different ones.

The few spirits and creatures who had been curious enough decided to poke around at this magical school but would find that its magical wards were incredibly powerful that not even a diseased roach could crawl onto the grounds. They would prod at the barrier for a few days before calling it quits, leaving with quite an impression towards the power this headmaster must have to have tuned the wards for every possible mode of intrusion.

Back in the castle of Camelot, in her favored sitting room, Artoria was nursing a cup of this 'coffee' that she has drown quite fond of, delicately and immaculately prepared by the outstanding maid who's done so much for her. Truly, she must find an appropriate reward for such a diligent and professional chamberlain. While the idea of the job hadn't really rooted itself deep into Briton at the time, the concept was as old as the earliest civilizations who practiced caste systems in society. _The weak live to serve the strong while the strong shelter and protect the weak until they themselves are strong_ , and so on and so forth.

As she sipped her coffee, she turned her attention from her thoughts to Zelretch who had taken her little ward into his own arms and he was currently using a 2nd Magic portal to allow passage for some sort of tentacle to play with the child. Just focusing on it made her eyesight blurry, forcing her to look back into her coffee. The tentacle wasn't harming the child and for some reason, the child and Zelretch weren't bothered by what seemed like an eldritch being beyond the comprehension of the world itself so she just let it slide off her mind like water off a duck's back.

A few questions about it from her had Zelretch giving some interesting and concerning answers.

 _"What is that?"_

 _"It's a playmate for Harry. It's healthy for children to play with others of similar age."_

 _"That...thing is Harry's age? How can you tell?"_

 _"There's a reason I'm mad enough to use the 2nd True Magic, my King. Plus, human age, eldritch age, it makes little difference in the grand scheme of things. Sure, this little girl is older than the world itself but she's still a baby in comparison to her mother."_

 _"Her..mother? And that..child is older than this world?"_

 _"Oh sure, where they come from, time has little to no meaning, so what's the difference between a minute and a trillion years? And yeah, her mother actually appreciate one of her children finding a playmate at such an early age and one that isn't trying to take advantage of her."_

 _"Could this mother have not helped your alternate persons?"_

 _"Calling her to this world for such a task...would have chaotic consequences, my king. The risks, believe it or not, are actually worse than anything Tiamat conjures up in all of her previous awakenings. There's a reason only the mad ones are able to properly, if inadequately, interact with the beings beyond our universe's comprehension. It's best to only keep interactions on a tiny basis, such as sacrifices for knowledge and insight if you're into being a raving lunatic, or prayers for fertility and what-not. Ironically, she's called the 'Mother Goddess' among her kin. Quite ironic indeed, but then again, the universe loves its ironies as much as it loves its chaotic order. Let that be my final answer concerning any questions regarding their kind, Artoria. The knowledge I have is truly not meant for the ears of those who like logic and sanity."_

 _"..."_

That was the last of that conversation and she'd been content to glance over at Harry every minute or so who seemed infatuated with the...tentacle that played with his hair and body in much a similar way as a child feeling a substance it's never felt before.

"So.." she began in an attempt to speak more on the subject matter most important as of now and for the known future. "What more can you tell me of our foreseen enemy? What did Humanity do to upset Gaia so much?"

The man hums as he pats the tentacle away when it got to close to Harry's bottom. He wouldn't even entertain the consequences for future blackmail material had he not done so. Even he had standards. As well as, he made their room seemingly disappear (save for the portal with the tentacle) into the Kaleidoscope and the maid and king found themselves in the same positions but within another location, though the world itself didn't even seem to acknowledge them as a person in tan pants with suspenders over a dirty white shirt moved about his job in a steel mill.

The mill was truly massive, easily bigger than the entirety of Camelot's castle and it was filled to the brim of men working non-stop. The noise and smell were absent for the sake of Harry but seeing the banging of metal tools and the red hot furnaces coughing out billowing waves of heat given how the men near it were squinting and seemed to be leaking sweat as they worked. Despite the frenzy of the facility and its workers, there was a system they saw that gave it a raw sense of organized chaos.

Zelretch had let them look around the area for a minute before starting the long exposition of his story.

"Well, Humanity has advanced quite rapidly in technology and even society itself within the past 150 years. The Industrial Revolution in America is really what got the ball rolling. A powerful, young and energetic country called the United States of America experienced a boon in knowledge and science and sought many new ingenious ways to create. They invented warships made of iron and steel while the other countries who had enjoyed being the dominant naval powers in the world for hundreds of years still had ships made of wood. That was just the tip of the mountain compared to all of their marvelous ingenuity and progression. They grew too much way too fast with little forethought towards the environmental impact. This was actually the cause of the first stirrings of ORT.

From there to now, they'd be the main contributing factor for victories in the first and second World Wars- wars that involved so many countries due to alliance pacts that when two went to war, it caused a domino effect that brought everyone and their allies into the scuffle. The first one was fought between somewhere around 60 million men of all ethnic and societal backgrounds and skin color. It was called 'The War to End All Wars', but in the end, it ended nothing."

Artoria dreaded at such a conflict. The sheer scope was something she'd never heard of, the closest being the Roman Empire's expansion thanks to Alexander the Great. When the scenes of naval engagements and the invention of the first plane were switched to a desolate battlefield filled with explosions cratering the area between two trenches as far as she could see both ways, each field with soldiers firing across the distance at what they could possibly only identify as enemy helmets. Biplanes engaged in twisting corkscrews to overbear their opponents hundreds of meters above the land.

"Men young and old joined for their chance at glory and to contribute to the war that would bring everlasting peace, but all they discovered were thousands of miles of trenches with cratered stretches of land hundreds of meters to miles long in between them and their fellow entrenched enemies while flying machines called airplanes fought each other in the skies or dropped bombs from above. Large guns collectively called artillery fire shells from miles away that kill dozens of men at a time. Rapid firing metal projectile launchers would cut down thousands of charging men in minutes like a hundred scythes through a single field. Bombs containing poisonous gases were fired at the enemy positions, killing men in seconds or minutes. Thousands of men would charge across 'No Man's Land' to take an enemy position and the enemy would charge back from another trench to retake it. This would go on numerous times in a day. Millions of lives were lost in that war. Entire generations killed in weeks. This war was so horrible that it truly deserved it's titles, but unfortunately, it would not live up to its favored moniker."

As she expected from Zelretch's words, one side of soldiers climbed out of the trenches at the cue of loud whistles. Men by their thousands rushed at the defended rivals who hastily empty their rifles and pistols into the charging men. It was slaughter by definition. Hundreds of men both old and many who looked as young as Mordred and Sakuya could not hide the fear in their eyes as they charged, a similar expression shared among all yet it was these faces the king's superhuman eyes and mind noted as their bodies were penetrated lethally by speeding bullets.

Artillery salvos entered the chaos and huge mounds of mud erupted from the earth along with humans torn into dozens or hundreds of pieces pending how close they were to the blast. A biplane fired its machine-gun on target and his enemy caught fire as it corkscrewed to a fiery death into a section of the trench the attacking soldiers were trying to take. Her eyes caught a trio of Austrians crying out as they tried to run from death but were consumed by fire and metal.

The fighting only got worse when the defenders had no ammo left either entirely or in their weapons and they finally came under sporadic fire from the surviving charge. Dozens fell to shots to their limbs, bodies and/or heads. An American soldier wielding a spade dove for a soldier in the trench but only caught a bayonet to the stomach, the force and weight of the dead body sending the victor to the ground. Despite avoiding death at that moment, the soldier had gotten just to his hands when another American who was crying curses mounted his back while grabbing a hand full of his muddy hair to repeatedly slam his face into the dirt atleast a dozen times before the attacker took the helmet of his dead possibly-friend and began bludgeoning in the Austrian's head until brain matter was spilling from the sides before quickly being crushed in the mud by the footsteps of an Axis soldier who was holding his rifle by the barrel and swung it like a club, breaking the neck of the avenging American. The cries of men committing atrocious murder were blurred with those crying for mercy, help, desperation or for their moms.

Sakuya had to turn her head down to avoid the horror despite having served a human-eating vampire household for over a century. These were completely different things. The humans they usually ate were aspiring vampire hunters seeking fame, trespassing thieves, etc.. These were sons, fathers, uncles, grandfathers, brothers and nephews from all walks of life fighting for what they believe would be honor, only finding death and despair and the desire just to survive the next second.

Zelretch fortunately broke them from the scene with his somber voice while the world was changed to a tank division pushing up a hillside while soldiers fought around them only for dozens of artillery shells to explode all over the soldiers of both sides. In the end when the smoke cleared, only two men had seemed to survive, struggling to their feet and bringing their rifles to bear at each other before looking around at the carnage and seeming to lose any will to continue fighting. The dark skinned man seemed sorrowful while the white skinned man looked relieved and distressed like he was questioning what he was even doing there. The scene was joined by the sun breaking through the smog and acrid clouds, highlighting hundreds of dead soldiers around them. The fact they survived enough to even stand, much less almost fight each other, was nothing short of miraculous.

"One man's declaration when writing a documentary compiled from post war memoirs stood out to me as I observed the wounded, burned countrysides and seas filled with sunken ships. " _They pushed...and we pushed. Every once in a while, we push hard enough that the light breaks through the clouds, and a world beyond the war glimmers just out of reach. The war is the world, and the world is the war, but behind every gun sight is a human being. We are those people. We are the jaded, and we are the naive. We are the honorable, and the criminal. We are the bound for legend and the lost to history. We are the Knights of the sky, the ghosts in the desert, and the rats in the mud_."

It didn't matter who you were, you were equal to the man beside you and the man across the field pointing his gun at you. Well, the war went on for years before, like all others, it ended. The casualties in soldiers altogether were somewhere around 17 million, but tack on another 20 million if you include civilians, unidentifiable, and the missing."

The next scenario were men in uniforms of some importance signing a paper and people around them clapping. Next scene was cheering in the streets of many cities and Artoria glanced down at a London newspaper that read '12 November 1918: The War is over!' on the front. It was a joyous day people danced away and thousands lined the streets and there was a new British flag in every window whether it be home, store or workplace.

"The treatise signed between the victors and the defeated would devastate the latter," he continued. "But, one side's victory means another's defeat. One side's cheer equals another side's sorrow. One side's joy equals another's anger."

The next scenes were scattered throughout a compilation of view points amongst the be-trodden peoples. This slideshow ended with a single man who seemed to give the king an unease.

"Through economic hardships brought about by the huge reparations they were forced to pay that were admittedly incredibly unfair to the German people, a singular figure- a messenger soldier during the great war- would, decades afterwards, discover his powerful oratory skills and win over pubs of people with his vigor and passion. Adolf Hitler would spend the next several years giving speeches, attempt to assassinate a government official only to fail and get imprisoned, and write a book from his prison, and his followers would simply grow by the tens of thousands each year. He gave them a target for their sorrows, anger and rage. He gave them an intense sense of pride and nationalism and in almost no time at all, he became the leader of the country and ushered in a new era of industrialization and military build-up. Long story short, within thirty years of their grand defeat, the new Germany with its new technological marvels invaded a country named Poland. It was just the start and soon his armored mechanized divisions completely bypassed defenses from one of the first world war's victors, namely France. Caught near-completely off-guard by the sheer speed of the assault that has become known as the 'blitzkrieg', or 'lightning war' tactic, his country took one country after another and within just a few years, he'd conquered 90% of Europe. Britain was on its last legs fighting a desperate tactical retreat while their country was shelled by artillery and state-of-the-art weapons like the massive Gustav cannon and the V2 rockets.

Allying with two other major world powers and another country named Italy, his second World War that would last for years and go on to kill tens of millions of people.

After his defeat, the world would go on with the two most dominant superpowers in the world, the United States and the U.S.S.R., both who were absolutely critical to the defeat of Germany and her allies, entered into a 'Cold War', that being a war of subterfuge, intelligence, arms race, ideals, and proxy wars instead of outright conflict. See, to bring a swift end to the second World War, the United States developed a weapon that would rival the power of Gods, that being the atomic bomb."

Artoria and Sakuya merely listened in silence, steadily taking in all that was being addressed. It was alot of information and to know that Humanity had come so far yet still stayed the same was disheartening to the King who knew the trials a young country of new ideals had to suffer to create its own place in the world. Wars had to be fought and sacrifices had to be made for the greater safety of the country. If a village had to be stripped of all things from livestock and food stores to able-bodied men and the wood from their houses to better prepare her army to fight back some Saxons, then it was a decision she had to make with no regrets except for the fact that she was forced to make them in the first place.

Yet, all of her experience could never prepare her for such an information dump of despair and sorrow for how self-destructive Humanity became. If these two wars were truly of such grand scales that they covered the globe, it's no wonder Gaia was getting fed up with them. However, truly, has Human ingenuity come so far as to develop a weapon rivaling deity level scales of destruction? She's personally never seen an example of such power but Zelretch had the forethought to make this method of show and tell and the two women bore witness to a single bomb exploding with the force to crack the crust of the planet in a blindingly brilliant flash, producing light three times brighter than the sun and shockwaves and radiation that destroyed and contaminated everything within miles of the blast, and that bomb had only exploded while thousands of feet still in the air, not even at ground level. With two bombs, Hiroshima was flattened and Nagasaki was a third smaller than it was before the attack. Visual was given of each city before and after the bombs dropped.

She was honestly quite speechless at the power of technology that Human engineering and brilliance could create power greater than most greater rituals in destructive potential that she knew of. What were once thriving cities were now reduced to ash-covered wastelands with barely anything over ten feet still standing. She watched as humans- Japanese- shielded themselves from the flash only to be caught in the heatwave and turned to statues of ash at a speed even the fabled Gorgon couldn't hope to compete with.

The view changed to far away in the sky as the explosion created a mountain sized cloud of its own design, looking like a great tree or mushroom. Clouds were dispersed for miles and miles by the shockwave alone.

The video thankfully changed to more celebrations after the Japanese Empire surrendered in the face of annihilation. The world seemed once more at piece and the show blacked out, dropping them back in Camelot.

"There was alot more to show you, Artoria," her chamberlain-in-training revealed. "There were several more wars decades later, much smaller in scale and mostly because of political reasons. Two major political powers emerged from WWII: Democracy and Communism. Communism can be considered slightly similar to your rule of Briton but to a worse degree- the individual works for the collective good but little personal freedom in choice for things like art, literature, entertainment, political views, ideologies, etc. as they would be appointed by the government itself to suit its own best interests.

The United States had a powerful deterrent, the nuclear bomb, but it was only a matter of time before the leading Communist powerhouse, the Soviet Union-created after the fall of the Tsars- discovered how to make their own. From that point it was an arms race to build and stockpile more powerful nukes. A couple of decades later and both nations were in a Cold War. Those two nukes America dropped on Japan? They were sparks compared to what the two nations had developed at the height of the arms race. It wasn't a war of just building weapons though. It was also one of ideologies, politics, and knowledge. The Soviet Union managed to deploy a small pod into orbit around the planet- up in space- and many feared it being armed with a nuke to drop on anywhere in the world.

In ten years- a time limit made in a promise by the leader of the United States, the country had experimented and finally succeeded to outdo the Soviets by putting a man on the Moon."

Artoria had to hold a hand in startlement as her mind tried to compute such an event. Humanity had done something not even the Gods themselves (save God of the Bible since she was still Christian to some extent) had been able to do. They'd risen beyond their planetary cradle and took steps on a different planetoid. It was...unbelievable that so much advancement was made. In a single century, Humanity had discovered how to build flying machines to building one to fly to the moon. That was simply astounding. How long had Humanity remained either stagnant or repetitive during the Age of Gods? Thousands of years? Tens of thousands? Was this Humanity's true potential? To war with each other until they could war no more only to become stronger as a collective species?

"A lot to take in, isn't it? Well, a couple of things happened that eventually ended Humanity's travels to the Moon and beyond." Zelretch's voice had gone from amused to frowning in a single sentence. "The Moon is home to two very powerful species...the Dead Apostles, and the Lunarians. While the Dead Apostles have their natural abilities, the Lunarians are technological geniuses that are hundreds, if not thousands, of years ahead of Humanity currently and neither liked Humans getting comfortable flying to and from their home. The Dead Apostles looked down on Humanity while the Lunarians wanted to preserve the purity of Luna by keeping them from spreading their taint from the Earth. The two get on well enough due to their near xenophobic nature towards Humanity as a whole while there are exceptions on individual cases. TYPE-MOON, or Crimson Moon Brunestud still resides in his Moon Terrace up there with many of his own kin, even some True Ancestors. He's one of three absolute rulers, the other two being Lunarians, one being the god Tsukuyomi and the other a Lunarian Princess who has power over Infinity who- along with her top medical physician- combined their knowledge and power to become true immortals, capable of regenerating even from cosmic dust. Those two were formally exiled but Crimson Moon thought it was incredible and basically gave the middle finger to the Lunarian royalty by allowing her sanctuary away from them. Oh, for Lunarian description, basically imagine a human with red eyes and floppy white bunny ears. That's most of them."

Artoria flinched at the bunny description. She still got chills from the red eyes of Harry's pet. Now that she thinks about it...Looking around, she saw no sign of the rabbit. In fact, she hasn't seen it for a couple of days.

"So, hopefully with my knowledge, we can raise Harry up to exemplary standards to impress or intrigue Crimson Moon and his Vampire court that for some reason, he won't let me be a part of...and hopefully with my and Sakuya's connections in Gensokyo, we can get help from Lunarians as well as make allies with a pair of extremely powerful vampire sisters who dwell in the piece of Earth isolated by the Yokai Between Borders, 'She Who Must Not Be Named.'"

"Why would she share a similar title to Voldemort?"

"Because unlike that wuss, this woman is on par with numerous powerful gods and goddesses, and she can manipulate the concept of 'boundaries', whether they be physical or abstract in nature. Yeah, I can operate the use of parallel worlds but she can do that and pull the outline off of your physical form, turning you into a shapeless gunk of human anatomy. Plus, if someone utters her name, she might just be curious enough to take notice."

"She's that powerful? Why not ask of her aid?"

"NO! That woman scares the fuck out of me!"

To get rid of the topic, he told her what exactly happened to cause Gaia to awaken her primordial subconsciousness to bring about Humanity's extinction.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_...

In Knockturn Alley, the shady residents and commuters who normally stalked its streets and alleys were very sparse. Only the truly brave or stupid still went out by themselves, or at all during the very early mornings when the fogs were thickest. It had started days ago, a ferocious murder of a hag near Diagon Alley. The woman had been halfway eaten whole. All thought that a werewolf was on the loose but some smart wizards ran spells and found out that the teeth marks were tiny; MUCH too tiny to be a werewolf's. Plus, there had been no full moon that night as the next one wasn't due for two more weeks.

The next morning, four of the late Voldemort's followers had met up in front of an alley to congregate with others to plot a revenge against the foolish wizards and witches who dared celebrate their lord's disappearance as if he had actually been killed. The followers had refused to believe something so absurd. They had made their ways down dozens of turns, far away from the business streets laid. It was a path memorized from frequent use to them by now and upon reaching a dilapidated building, they knocked and were let in upon using the code.

They had met up with two dozen more wizards of various age but all had a similarity being the faded dark mark Voldemort gave his trusted followers. They were all that remained of the Death Eaters, aside from the cowards who pleaded their defense with either information on them or that they were Imperiused to follow the dark lord.

The Death Eater remnants swore a magical vow to make them pay, especially to Lucius Malfoy and his family. He ratted so many of their members out that dozens were either tossed in Azkaban or given the Dementor's Kiss before he would serve a couple of years in Azkaban furthest away from largest concentrations of dementor guards before being released on parole.

As their meeting went on, a strange anomaly happened that had them drawing their wands. A brightly and eye-watering set of colors from within some sort of portal had opened in front of the only entrance to the building, effectively cutting them off as well. Not only that but a few felt anti-apparition fields set up and they were POWERFUL ones.

However...instead of an auror hit squad ambushing them, what came out of it...

...was a tiny white rabbit with blood red eyes.

The wizards were obviously confused by the appearance and one sought to have some sense to deduce that it was possibly a familiar sent in first to get a read on their numbers for its master and the aurors on the other side of the portal. With a 'Reducto!' spell, he sought to blast the rabbit familiar to pieces but it did the unthinkable..

It shielded itself from the spell...with its ears. The spell had harmlessly deflected off of it and that unbelievable act got the other Death Eaters to pull their own wands out and start firing all sorts of hexes and curses yet none so much as hit the rabbit as it ran in zigzag lines with the occasional hop while its ears seemed to possess an awareness of their own as they individually batted away the lethal attacks.

A full minute of the evasion passed before it finally struck back. The rabbit ran under a man's legs and up his cloak. The following crunching sound after a loud rabbit squealing heralded the man screaming in agony as blood fell by the pint from under his robes. As he laid on the ground cupping his missing genitals, the rabbit moved up to his stomach before the man began thrashing wildly. In his frenzy, he ripped his robes off and to the horror of the Death Eaters, there was a large hole in his stomach that was pouring his intestines to the ground around him and filling up with blood.

The man continued screaming as his chest began pushing outwards several times accompanied by the sounds of bones breaking. With a final gurgle, the man died as his chest exploded outwards, revealing the head of the rabbit with a beating heart in its mouth despite being half the critter's size.

" **RROOOAOOAARRRRR!**!"

That was the Death Eaters' cue to throw everything they had at the beast but it moved from target to target fast enough to just be a white blur to their eyes, biting necks and ripping off heads or entire limbs as easily as if they were separated by a goblin sword. It was chaos and panic in the building that was so far away from public, as well as being spelled to insulate sound coming out, that their screams would go unheard of.

It was over in a minute. The building was quite insulated and warm and the rabbit likened it to its old den, and it even had room to fill up with bones to chew on but...it stared back at the portal where the young child that held him with such adoration would no doubt be worried about it. With a rabbity back-and-forth mental debate between two devil rabbits whispering into its ears, it finally made its choice and hopped into the portal.

Before it closed, it hopped back out and bit into the leg of a Death Eater corpse and with some effort, dragged it into the portal before the 2nd magic sealed itself shut.

The rabbit appeared back in Camelot, in the southern courtyard behind the main entrance to the castle. This was a spot enjoyed by beastmen and other carnivorous magical creatures that generally had a harder time interacting with the more 'civilized' races of the Reverse World so they generally kept to their own districts. While the king didn't force integration, she did encourage them to not be strangers and venture out at their leisure.

When the rabbit appeared out of the portal with a body in its mouth, much of the businesses and patrons stopped in response to a primordial instinct they couldn't disobey.

It wasn't a few seconds before they started clearing the main street and a large, honest to god DRAGON quickly landed before it. Instead of roaring or something, the dragon had lowered his head in clear submission and didn't dare tremble as the rabbit pulled itself and its prize up the dragon's snout to perch on his massive head crest. With a gentleness belaying its size and reality-altering power, he stood up and gently marched to a section of the kingdom outside the walls where there was a large dug out hill big enough for the dragon to nest in despite its 100 meter length yet the phantasmal creature would not dare enter a superior beast's den.

The rabbit pulled its meal off the dragon's head and into the den.

After it had disappeared for a few moments, the rabbit came back out with a hand being chewed before it hopped onto the dragon's head again. Understanding its desires as this wasn't the first time, the dragon made his way back to the castle grounds and lifted its head up to a window dozens of meters high up the wall where the rabbit hopped off. Knowing he was now dismissed, the dragon returned to his own resting place...at the foot of the wall underneath the window, guarding it without failure as the true apex beast of Camelot hopped into the bed of its baby friend to await for their usual playtime before naps.

It would have plenty of time to enjoy its snack and lick the blood out of its white fur before Artoria would bring Harry back in and watch them play for about an hour before tucking the tired babe into a cradle of resplendent blankets enchanted by Morgana to be so very comfortable, as well as give Sakuya a signal if Harry was to have a diaper change.

Artoria would also give the little fluffy rabbit a few pets after welcoming it back and thanking it for 'protecting my vassal as he sleeps.'

* * *

 **End Note: Guys and girls, I'm so sorry for how late this chapter was. Got injured for a little bit in work that pretty much shocked some nerves in my right/dominant hand and so much of this chapter was me writing it with my left hand. It was hell. I could still go to work thankfully but things like working with wires 10 AWG and small (10+) was a chore for me. It was like that for weeks. I'm not saying where I work in the off chance that information somehow tracks back to where I work and I do NOT won't to explain myself in that office, thank you very much.**

 **I've also been busy with getting inspiration, starting the Aggressive Fat Loss (AFL) program for Kinobody (I'm only on day 2 of the 3 month goal plan and I have high hopes to get back to 10% body fat instead of this nasty 15%), and I've been getting very talented artists of both painting, schematic drawing and 3-D rendering to create for me art pieces for my story Extra-Terrestrial Jinchuuriki Mother. The new story pic on it is an incomplete sketch of Queen Love and DRGN SLYR that will be filled in and then painted. The sketch up close and the painted background and throne I have on other pics look amazing and it's been so great having my vision take visual form piece by piece.**


	6. First Steps to Reconciliation

**Got a short chapter. I know, you all have waited like 11 months and 2 days for an update. I'm sorry. For the last three months though, my laptop was getting repaired. It's mostly fixed now but that's still 8 months I sat around and did jack shit despite how tired work would make me. Well, you're here for the story, not me bitching. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Time to Tiamat's Awakening: 23 years, 3 months, 1 week, 1 days, 12 hours, 30 minutes and 49 seconds**

Zelretch was sweating a bucket a minute as Sakuya glared at him. They stood in front of a window overlooking a patch of empty grass- empty save for a king reading a book to a young infant boy who was snuggled onto her lap with his pet bunny resting in his side. Both were seated comfortably on the king's soft lap that betrayed the raw muscle within them. A knight in devilish white armor stood off to the side, gripping the pommel of her sword while its tip lied in the ground. It was quite the beautiful scene, both felt, but Sakuya had had enough procrastination from her chamberlain in training on a certain issue.

"It has been a week since I've told you to do this task and you've yet to do it, giving every excuse under the sun and moon."

"Sakuya-chan, if there was a drop of sake for every reason why this is a bad idea, there'd be enough to get both Hoshiguma Yuugi and Ibuki Suika drunk enough to do a lesbian porno. Please, you don't know what you're telling me to do!"

"Then why don't you explain to me the most important of these reasons?"

"You could cause the apocalypse! There's no way he'd ever agree to such violation!"

"You're being ridiculous, _Maid_. _He_ is just a rabbit. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Don't jinx us, Sakuya-chan! You're telling me to take that Beast to the vet to get a rabies shot!" Zelretch cried out, horror evident in his posture and eyes, voice trembling all the while.

Sakuya wasn't impressed.

"Zelretch. You make it sound like there is more to that rabbit then you originally told me."

He waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing drastic!"

"...the 'apocalypse' isn't drastic?"

"What's one apocalypse added on top of another?"

"Two apocalypses. Which contradicts your words and worry, so why don't you start explaining before I make a reason for your anatomy to contradict with your gender."

"Eeeeep!"

* * *

Mordred stood quietly by, ignoring the muffled voices of the two maids arguing. It had become a regular occurrence. What had also become a regular occurrence was something she felt deeply jealous of, so much so that if she wasn't so loyal and dutiful, she'd do something drastic. Watching and listening to a young child adopted by _her_ father, sitting on _her_ father's lap while _HER_ father read him story books hurt her so much. A deeply concealed child underneath her brazen attitude and intimidating armor wanted nothing more than to pick the boy up, _punt_ him over the walls of Camelot, and take **_HER_** rightful spot on the king's lap to make up for so many lost opportunities.

Damn that witch for never doing the same for her. Damn her for growing Mordred into a teenage homunculus. The hugs from her father were really nice and comforting beyond the level of physical pleasure but damn it, it should've been her getting tucked in and have stories read to, and...

"Mordred, Harry's story time is up. I was planning on taking him riding with me around the castle. He may not be big enough to fit in a saddle but it'd be a shame for him to not have an early start of riding a horse."

...

"?"

"..."

"Very well, Father. I will take some rounds of the castle grounds to keep myself busy." Mordred just barely managed in a neutral tone despite her heart tearing apart at another activity with her beloved father stolen from her.

"Hm? I would ask that you join us as well? No need to be so distant in these times."

The dreary rain in Mordred's heart broke apart into a beautiful sunny sky, the light radiating from the majesty of her father looking down at her smiling.

"!"

Artoria didn't know what to make of the strange noise her son was making but it seemed she was filled with barely contained eagerness. She did recall that Mordred never seemed fond of falconing like she was so she wasn't quite certain if a simple horseback ride would help her connect with her troubled and complicated son/daughter.

"OF COURSE, FATHER! I'LL GRAB THE HORSES AND MEET YOU BACK HERE!"

Surprised by the unexpected outburst, Artoria watched her Knight of Passion disappear in a cloud of dust and felt a soft smile curve her lips.

"Perhaps repairing ties with Mordred has a hope after all, little Harry. I can only hope she doesn't resent the place you've been fostered within my schedule. She was always the quirky knight when it was just us two. Probably got her strange habits from Morgana. That's a woman who could be called strange and obsessive."

"Excuse me, my King?"

"?" She looked over to see a bruised Zelretch standing at attention. "Honestly, Zelretch. You shouldn't make Sakuya's effort look so in vain with your appearance. Have some pride. Your appearance and professionalism reflects on not just me but Camelot as well."

The vampire gave a strained grin. "Of course, but there is a matter I need to have taken care of. I've been quite too busy to see to it for the past week and it's high time I took care of it. I will be needing to borrow young Potter's pet for the evening."

The rabbit glanced at Zelretch in curiosity, a look almost mirrored by Artoria. "Hmm? Well, procrastinating isn't very good but you have been quite worked this week so I suppose it can't be helped. What need have you with the pet though? I can only do so much myself in calming the child when he gets upset, aside from using my charisma to scare him into line."

Zelretch gave a quick glance at the rabbit and sighed to himself. "It's only customary these days to have your pets get medicinal vaccinations against common illnesses and diseases, such as rabies, at which point contracting said particular disease would make him rabid at the least and force us to put him out of his misery. I hope you understand the necessity."

She did, having studied up on modern medicines. To think that many of the illnesses of her time were either extinct or treatable was fascinating. The worst killer of war were diseases. It wouldn't do for the child's pet to contract something that could affect the residents of the castle and the child himself.

"Very well. I entrust the task to your knowledge, Zelretch. Take care of it." With a few soothing pats to the rabbit's head, she plucked him off the child and laid him into Zelretch's own arms. The rabbit didn't seem to like the feeling of the act. "Now, hear thee, young rabbit. Zelretch has only your best health in mind. He'll bring you right back when you've been vaccinated. Be on your best behavior."

E rank charisma or not, her aura got the rabbit to nod in acceptance since it has only seemed to continuously increase at a steady pace with no signs of stopping. Zelretch had commented that she could make mincemeat out of most Heroic Spirits that could be summoned. It helped that she felt a long gone sensation budding within her bosom, like a piece of her being long lost but calling out to her. The sensation, when she focuses on it, only makes her sigh in nostalgia and longing.

' _Excalibur. Are you truly calling out to me after all this time, even after choosing Rhongomyniad over you?_ '

"Father, I've returned with your horse. It seemed the others weren't feeling too well or were out and about. I didn't want to keep you waiting too long," Mordred said and sure enough, she was leading but a single great, black stallion.

The king frowned at her explanation though. "It'd be no good for our horses to be sick. Perhaps this is what Zelretch was afraid of..." She glanced at her steed and to her son who seemed to shrink in on herself.

For Mordred, she was nervous. It was a foolish plan but she had hoped she had some luck from having that witch's blood in her veins. ' _There's no way she would fall for this.'_

 _'Poor child. She must feel so disappointed but...I believe a little armorship wouldn't be inappropriate.'_

"I won't blame you...Son." Mordred's helmet shot up to look at her as she mounted the horse who for some reason looked unamused. "If you want...you can..ride with me." The king scooted back on her saddle, one arm holding the baby.

Poor Mordred felt a huge pressure buildup in her chest...and nose.

"I..thank you, Father. I'd love to." With a push off the ground, she mounted the horse. Hesitantly, she gripped the reins while her father's empty arm wrapped around her armored waist. Mordred so wanted to lie backwards into her father's comforting embrace but there was the problem of that baby being so fragile that she could accidentally squish him if she did so.

But this was fine.

It was certainly fine.

With a tap of her boots, the powerful horse began trotting off. Mordred didn't dare remove her helm else everyone and her father would see the red blush and gorgeous smile- and her snaggle tooth- on her face. She had a reputation to uphold. Her dislike for the child also went down a little bit.

* * *

Zelretch sighed as the rabbit looked at him with an unamused expression. In fact, it was downright murderous for something so cute. What sold it was the vet clinic that looked like a live action set for an Elfen Lied movie.

Everything was coated in fresh blood.

"That was very immature of you."

 _'The beast doesn't like needles. How cliche.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **A/N: I know you all would've wanted more but just when I get my laptop back, I get an eye infection. It makes reading, much more- writing-, a bitch to do and I've got a constant headache. This was all I could bear to get out for you guys. In fact, since I wrote this much in one day, I feel like I'll do better giving you all frequent but short chapters like this. For a while now, this story will be about 80% slice of life and 20% plot. So much potential here.**


End file.
